Falling for a cat
by mill-mill11
Summary: After a few months back at home with Penny and his friends, Bolt finds himself with some feeling for a certain black cat, and Penny's dad invents a machine that will change all their lives forever. But will Mittens' past cause problems?
1. The Empty Feeling

**A/N: Okay! So I have no idea how long it's been since I even looked at this old story but I want to finish it! My plan is to re-write one chapter every day from now on untill I finish chapter 20, and then I will begin writing new chapters until I am done! I know I've tried this before but this time my friends are going to keep me on track. as I go I will give the chapters actual names so you know what I'm done. Please read and review, let me know that this is worth doing. I want to finish this for all of you guys but if no-one's reading it theres no point. even if I just get one review or PM I'll be motivated to continue! thanks!**

* * *

**The Empty Feeling**

Bolt's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes sluggishly and turned my head towards the small metal alarm clock resting on my owner Penny's wooden night side table. The neon green numbers read 2:17 A.M, great. Only twelve minutes had past but it felt like a lifetime! Sighing to myself softly I turned back to rest my head on Penny's warm arm which was lying beside her and closed my eyes trying to keep them shut. I got distracted too easily, opening my eyes and looking for the source of any noise I heard. And to add to that, for some reason I haven't really been getting the best of my sleeps lately. I keep finding myself waking up multiple times during the long never-ending nights for no apparent reason and not being able to get back to sleep for quite a bit. I've been living with Penny again for the last three or four months now and I absolutely love being back with her! Although this time I'm not here as her movie co-star but just one of her three pets. That's right, three! After what happened a few months ago Penny decided to adopt my two new best friends Rhino and Mittens which made me the happiest dog in the world!

Rhino and Mittens have adapted quite nicely to Penny's home, they loved the space and love here. For Rhino this was quite the improvement seeing as he used to live in a crammed hamster cage with a ton of other hamsters! His owner was crazy and didn't understand that cramming twenty hamsters into a cage the size of a big goldfish bowl didn't really work. And then my other new friend used to live on the streets and in alleys. Wherever she could really, looking for anything to protect her from the harsh winds and the cold at night. I'd say that they enjoy being here quite a lot!

If you haven't already guessed, Rhino is a hamster. He spends a lot, or most of his time always watching the "Magic Box" in the living room from the couch. It is a pretty strange thing for a hamster to be doing apparently but I've never seen different. Before last summer I never really got out much. Mittens tells me that the Magic Box Rhino always likes to watch is actually called a 'T.V.' and back when I was a co-star with Penny people would actually watch us on it! I think that sounds pretty insane, but Mittens seems to know a lot about that kind of thing. Back to Rhino, he even sleeps on the couch in the living room saying that he passed out watching his favourite shows but I think he sleeps there on purpose so that he can watch the morning cartoons! He only ever leaves 'his' couch when the little guy absolutely has to; Penny even brings the hamster food and chocolate there for him to eat. He's an odd one to say the least.

Then there is Mittens, the cat that completely saved and changed my life. She follows me around a lot, I think it's most likely just because she's not quite used to being in a house again after so many years of being an ally cat. And after a few hearing a few stories of her life as a house cat that she's told me I can see why she might want to keep close to me. She doesn't tell me about her old life often but when she does I can feel the tension and pain in her voice. I don't think Mittens completely trusts humans quite yet.

Although I think she likes seeing me become a real dog. I mean, of course I'm a dog there's no doubt about that. I have the ears, and tail and everything! But I'm finally starting to learn what the privileges of being a real house dog are aside from what I used to do which was just sitting in a trailer all day waiting to go on grand adventures to help and sometimes even save Penny! Sure all that stuff was a ton of fun but being just a regular pet dog was kind of nice too. And that cat Mittens is all to thank for giving me that.

It's really kind of weird always having a cat around, especially since before the whole getting lost and having to find my person thing was over I always thought that every cat on the planet was a reincarnation of pure evil. I thought that they were all working for the green eyed man who always tried to get my Penny. I still don't really like cats, (Most dogs don't apparently.) But Mittens is my one and only exception to that thought. I would almost say that I even enjoy having the small, energetic, soft, black cat around. But I'd never actually say that out loud of course. She might make fun of me, and I don't really think she needs more fodder to work off of on that. She makes fun of me all the time…

I sighed and slowly, stiffly opened my eyes to look up at the small alarm clock again hoping that either a lot of time had passed and I could soon get up, or no time had passed and I still had a chance at a nice sleep against my Penny. 2: 52 A.M, 35 minutes.. I'm never going to get any sleep tonight…

"Are you okay Bolt?" Someone suddenly said from behind me in a soft voice making me jump a bit. I quickly snapped my head around and in the dark spotted just the cat I was previously thinking of. Her deep and captivating green eyes were staring almost straight into me from the other side of the bed and over the sleeping penny. It seemed that Mittens too was looking rather tired based on the bags under her eyes and seeing as it was almost three in the morning.

"Oh, uh, yeah Mittens. Thanks for asking. I just can't seem to be able to fall asleep tonight." I started to wonder if Mittens had noticed me like this on other nights. I was usually awake all night peeking up at the conveniently placed alarm clock. Sometimes all night until the sun rose in the morning. But I shook my head, doubting it. She always seemed to sleep so soundly against Penny's side at night, usually purring for the first hour or so before becoming a quiet ball of black fur. But why haven't I been able to fall asleep lately? I can't really describe it, I just feel empty for some reason. Like in my chest it feels like something's missing. Something really important.

"Really? Me either Bolt," Mittens said looking down slightly into Penny's arm. Something was definitely wrong with the cat, but what could it be? Her life seemed to be so much better here; could she maybe want to go back to the alleys?.. But... I want her to stay. My sleeping issue would probably get worse if she left; the whole in my chest began to grow just thinking about it. I definitely didn't want the black and white cat to leave me. I mean, leave the house.

"Hey, are you okay Mittens?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her further but wanting to find out what it was so I could try and help. And if it was something to do with home, maybe I could talk about it with her for a bit and get her to think of here as her new home. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Mittens stayed quiet for a few painfully long minutes, the utter silence dragged on and the hole in my chest seemed to grow even larger. That was definitely the last thing I wanted other than Mittens being unhappy. But why do I care so much? She's just a cat after all right?. I waited a bit longer in the painful silence then decided that whatever was troubling her she didn't want to talk about it. Whatever 'it' is, Mittens was usually so outgoing and this was really bringing her down. I let out a quiet sigh hoping that she couldn't hear it but doubted that seeing as not another noise could be heard and softly said "Never mind, Mittens. It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it that's alright.. But…" I propped mysself up standing onto my four legs then bent the front two, crouching on the bed before jumping over a sleeping penny to land beside the startled cat.

"Bolt?" Mitten's eyes grew wider as I landed semi-gracefully and made a small yelp freaking out a bit as I thought I landed on Penny's arm! But I turned quickly to see that my paw was just on a big fold in the blanket, my master's arm was untouched.

I smiled triumphantly and replied a quiet "Mhm?" as I lay down beside the small black cat and draped one of my paws over her shoulders softly. Using it, I pulled her a bit closer to me. I'm a little bigger than Mittens obviously, so she fit rather nicely into my furry chest as I rested my chin softly on the top of her small head. I found my mind wondering a bit, surprised at how soft the cat's hair really was. Iw was fluffy, and warm. For a moment I drifted off forgetting where I was but soon I was brought back to reality with an angry cat voice.

"Hey!" Mittens started pushing away from me and pulling her head from under my chin to glare at me with her bright green, all seeing eyes. "W-what are you doing Bolt?" Mittens tried to push further away from me but soon realized that it was useless and calmed down a bit allowing me to pull her close to my chest again.

I just smiled a bit, whispering "Don't think anything of it Mittens. I just want to see you sleep soundly and maybe this will help. When I was still living in the camper I had a little stuffy that I always hugged, and it helped me sleep." I moved her closer to me. Her warm fur felt nice against the pads of my paws. Maybe that's what the hole has been; maybe it's what I've been missing? Just something to hold as I sleep. I wonder if there's any way to get Penny to know that… My master would definitely but me a new stuffy.

After a few minutes where Mittens lay rigid, the cat finally decided to give in and nuzzled her head into the fur of my neck tickling me a bit with her pointy whiskers. She put her super small hands on my chest. "Why…" she asked, and she still felt a little bit tense as I held her close. Why was she like that, it was just two friends sleeping together that's not so weird is it? If I can remember correctly back to when I was a puppy and before Penny got me, my family would always sleep in a big pile trying to get worm and snuggling together. Was this really so different? Maybe she thought it was weird cuz I'm a dog but whatever, I don't care.

I pulled the small black and white cat closer to me and replied. "Because you were having trouble sleeping, and I care about you Mittens. I want you to have a nice sleep." I care about you? What am I saying?

"W-what?" Mittens pulled her head back from my neck for the second time, and as she did so my neck instantly felt empty and cold.

But I didn't have the time to respond to her before I started drifting off into a deep perfect sleep. Everything went darker than it already was as my eyes closed and I started to sway my head a bit before it fell down onto the blanker softly. As I finally started to slip into a peaceful sleep I felt Mittens move her small soft head back under my chin into my neck where it belonged and I could have sworn that I heard her say super quietly "Goodnight Bolt, and… Uhm, thank you." But maybe it was just my imagination. After all, it was pretty late. Or early, whichever way you see it.

* * *

**A/N so that is chaptr 1 re-written! I hope you enjoy it, and PM me or leave a review to let me know how I did! next chapter re-written tomorrow.**


	2. My wierd pets!

**A/N: So the second chapter is done! I just finished re-writing it and now I'm sending it off to you guys to read and enjoy. I really hope that you like the re-writes even though I'm just adding a couple paragraphs here and there, and fixing the grammar. Once we get into later chapters that are longer I'll add a lot more! Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt. I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**

* * *

Penny's P.O.V.

There was a loud beeping and buzzing coming from my left filling my ears with the annoying pitch. I began to slowly slip back into my body from my dreams, trying to hold on to them unsuccessfully. frowning a bit as I came back out of my dreams into reality; I was having such a good dream! One of those dreams that you really think you're in a different world. You think that you can feel the wind on your face and the warm sun on your skin. I can't remember much of it at all… but I remember that it was something really awesome and I think it had to do with Bolt Mittens and Rhino. And now in my bed I could barely bring myself to move. The bed was so warm and comfy, and safe. It was like this every morning. I never want to get up. But shaking my head knowing I had to get up or I'd be late as usual, I quickly lifted my left arm from the mattress to hit the round button on the top of my alarm clock and let it drop back to my side. The buzzing stopped and I smiled, nuzzling my face into the soft pillows. My hair probably looked like a big mess as it always did, I must roll a lot in my sleep. But my pets always woke up on my arms. Wait a second, there was something different about this morning than usual.

Normally I have to push Bolt off my arm every single morning to hit the button! And for such a tiny cat, Mittens sure did weigh a lot today. "Bolt?" I asked sluggishly as I forced my eyelids open so I could peek over to where my American white Sheppard usually cut off all of the circulation to my left arm. He wasn't there; maybe he wanted to play and went to bug my mom in the kitchen.

I shook my head again for a second trying to clear up my mess of a mind. My head felt heavy, but I forced it to turn and looked over to my right trying hard to keep my eyes open. Now that that beeping was gone it was tempting to just plop my face in my pillow and go back to my dream world.. But when I turned my head all the way I saw a sight that made me grin. I suddenly felt really giggly and girly, my heart warming up a bit.

At first I thought that what I saw was just Bolt curled into a ball, and I wondered where my cat had gone. But there was some black fur in the ball too. And after moving my free hand up to wipe my eye a bit I saw something quite different than just my puppy Bolt. Bolt and Mittens were both cuddled close together in the cutest way possible! Bolt had his big front legs somehow wrapped around my cat Mittens almost like people would and the two both looked so content lying there together. Usually Bolt would jump up off the bed when I pushed him in the morning and beg me to come play fetch or something with him. But today was very different, the two sleeping balls of fur didn't even budge. The small rays of light coming through my window shone down on the two animals only making their fur seem brighter and softer.

The wide grin involuntarily grew even wider across my face and I watched the two animals. I tried to lean over to my desk by my bed that was just a tiny bit too far away. My camera was sitting on its side at the corner nearest to me but none the less with the ball of fur sitting on my right arm I just couldn't reach it. As I continued to try and reach I started to move my other arm and the blankets, and Bolt started to move around a tiny bit causing me to freeze where I was. Once he was done squirming around I immediately lay back down to prevent the two balls of fluff from waking up. I had to keep my arm still, but how.. I looked to my right and saw Mittens' head had moved under Bolt's chin, and I frowned a bit not knowing what to do. I wanted a picture so badly! But then a light bulb lit up in my head as I got an idea.

"Mom! Come here!" I shouted quietly trying not to be too loud or move too much in doing so. The two just looked so comfy and precious; I wouldn't want to interrupt that! But after a minute of no response I decided to try and call again. "Mom!" I shouted just a tiny bit louder, and Bolt's ear twitched making me twitch with it. 'Please don't wake up Bolt..' I thought and Mittens squirmed a bit closer to him. I guess she felt like me in the morning, just wanting to keep in the warmth and not leaving it.

"Yes honey?" I heard in my mom's voice, yelling rather loudly from what I guessed was the kitchen. 'I hope she's making pancakes!' "Penny was that you? Haven't I told you not to call me from around the house young lady? What's wrong?" My mom was always like that, getting upset over the weirdest things. It was just so much more convenient to call her from a couple rooms away instead of walking all the way to her. I guess I'm a bit lazy sometimes.. But who isn't? I know Rhino is, he's the laziest animal I've ever seen until you put food in front of him.

"Nothing's wrong, just come here." I called back a bit quieter than before hoping that she could still hear me. I tried to relax a bit and looked at Bolt as my dog showed no sign of reaction to me yelling. Mittens looked just so cute and absolutely adorable with her small head resting on Bolt's shoulder big shoulder now. She seemed to be nuzzled into his neck a bit too still making me giggle quietly. This was goona be the best picture ever!

After a couple long seconds of watching my two pets sleep soundly in each other's arms I heard the footsteps coming towards my room from down the hall. My mom finally opened the door looking a tiny bit annoyed and confused. "Yes honey?" She stepped through the doorway looking down at my bed, and asked "What happ-" She followed my gaze to my two pets and found herself cut off "Aww, Penny they're so cute together! Don't they usually sleep on separate arms honey?"

I nodded, still grinning down at the two and happily responded "Yeah, but for some reason this morning Bolt was over there cuddling with Mittens. Mum could you get my camera? It's on my desk but when I tried to get it they started to move and I don't wanna wake them!" I finished, quietly and pointing over to my left where my camera sat slumped over on my desk. And even though I was pointing at it I kept my eyes on the ball of fluff as if thinking that by watching them they wouldn't wake up. They'd just stay in the position they're in forever.

"Of course honey, here" My mom smiled and I looked up quickly just to grab my camera that she'd gotten before spinning my head back to my pets. I grinned madly again, and raised my camera to my eyes looking at them through the lens. "Perfect" I stated, and snapped the button. After taking just a few quick pictures trying to get them from some different cute angles I handed it towards my mom for her to take. "Could you take a couple of me with them?" I asked trying to be cute so there was no way she could say no.

She continued to smile and nodded happily moving the camera up to her eye like I did. I quickly put my free arm around Mittens and Bolt before my mom looked through the lens and clicked a few times. I smiled reaching for the camera saying "Thanks mom, I'll get them printed after school." And after hugging my pets quickly I got up and walked over to my dresser looking back at them. My hug had made them move, and Mittens fell out of Bolt's arms. Bolt seemed to move in his sleep waving his paws around to find Mittens again and placing the big furry paw on her shoulder. After laughing for a second I turned slowly to my dresser and started looking through it to find some cute clothes to get changed into for school!

* * *

15 minutes later

I nodded at myself as I looked in the mirror of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. I looked super cute, wearing a sundress and jeans under it. Smiling I quickly cleaned up the bathroom and left it to walk down the hall to the kitchen where my mom was cleaning up the bowl she'd used for making pancakes for brekkie. "They smell delicious!" I said walking in and sitting in a chair at the table. "What'd you put in them this time?"

She turned around and walked to me holding a plate and replied "Chocolate chips, your favourite!" I grinned and the second the plate hit the table in front of me I began to dig in. "Schanks Mummy!" I said with my mouth full, quickly scarfing them down. I was goona be late for school if I didn't hurry.

After finishing I ran to put my dish in the sink and grabbed my bag, turning towards the front door. "Thanks for breakfast mom! It was delicious! I'm off to school now."

My mom turned to smile at me responding "Of course, have a nice day sweetie! Oh, could you bring one of the leftover pancakes to Rhino? The little bugger's been whining all morning. And don't forget about printing those pictures, they'd be nice to send around to family." She turned back to the sink, trying to finish cleaning up the dishes.

I nodded happily and walked back into the kitchen to grab a plate and a pancake before doing a 180. I moved to continue down the hall but stopped as I reached the open door to the living room hearing the T.V. on. Got'cha' I thought to myself, happy that I found the hamster so easily. There had been mornings before when I got Rhino's food and he decided that he wanted to pretend to be Bolt. The little guy would run around the house until we got him or until he got too tired to run. As I stepped into the room I found Rhino sitting in the middle of the big couch just staring at the screen. Some show was on, and there was a tall thin bird running away from a big wolf. These shows made on sense to me.

"Uhm, hey Rhino" I said, but I had no idea why. It's not like the little guy could understand what I'm saying anyways. The little hamster looked up at me as I stepped closer and it almost looked like he was smiling. I softly put the plate on the couch with him and sat down on the other side lifting Rhino up in my hands. I patted his head a bit; I always liked petting my hamster. He didn't seem to enjoy it though, and this time was no different as his little legs began to move like he was trying to run away. His two front paws pressed against my hand trying to push it off, and the hamster didn't look too happy. "fine, fine. I'll put ya down. I've never seen a hamster with so much attitude before..

laughing a bit I put Rhino down on the plate with the pancake and he instantly went at it, beginning to stuff his face with the food that he loved. I got up and walked to the doorway as Rhino ate, turning to say my goodbyes as usual. "See ya Rhino, have a good day you lazy bum." As I finished and once again began wondering to myself why I even bother, the little orange hamster looked up at me. It seemed like he was almost making eye contact.. and then he raised a paw to his forehead for a second, before tuning and continuing to eat.

I was frozen for a minute, staring at the little orange blob. Did he… did he just salute me?...

**A/N: And it's done! Hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it. On a side note, I know that Penny's camera prints automatically but I had to give her this kind of camera. You'll see why later! Please review or PM me to tell me what you think or what could be changed, and if you have any ideas for future chapters that I'm goona re-write PM me!**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	3. Crazy Morning

**A/N: hey everyone! So chapter three is done! I added a bit to this chapter to make it a little more full, and I hope you all enjoy it! I'm trying to catch the characters a bit better than I did last time but let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve! Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bolt.. But I don't.**

* * *

Mittens' P.O.V.

As I slowly drifted back into the real world from my dreams I felt something around me. It was holding me down against the bed, but it wasn't an object. My face was squished into another blob of fur and I couldn't help but nuzzle into it a little. After all who doesn't like a warm pillow in the morning? Whatever it was, it was warm and at the moment I didn't really care. Between it and the bed I felt like I could sleep forever if I wanted to! Maybe Penny had draped her hand over me, or put a little blanket on me? But wasn't as big as Penny's hand and too long and thin for a blanket... An arm?..

The object began to move, almost like it was breathing as my pillow lifted up and down. I should have been scared, why was someone holding me? Who was holding me? Was I still dreaming maybe? But I wasn't afraid, for some reason I found myself leaning into the warmth wanting more of it and the arms tightened a bit around my back as I did so. They felt strong, protective. It felt like they would keep me safe and like nothing in the world could touch me right now.

After a few more minutes of lying against the wall of fluff, I decided that I should maybe get up and see what was holding me. Was this still a dream? As far as I can remember I should just be lying in Penny's bed like every morning. I usually get up before her; I don't sleep too late into the morning. I don't sleep very much at all. I pushed off the object and slowly started to open my eyes to see that two big amber eyes were staring back intently just watching me. "Are you awake now Mittens?"

I yelped and tried to move away, pushing my paws against his soft white chest where just a minute ago my head had been resting. The room was bright, which was unusual as usually it was still dark when I got up. Bolt smiled a big toothy grin and released his grip a bit as I pushed back away from him but instantly felt cold. "B-Bolt," Glaring daggers into the dog's eyes I tried to stealthy move closer very slowly hoping he wouldn't notice. I missed the heat. But I couldn't let him know that!

"Yes Mittens?" He responded calmly, his super white fur was all messy and tangled up with a few tiny knots where my head had been. Did me moving in my sleep do that?.. Oh, last night! He came and slept by me when he thought something was upsetting me, why did he do that?.. I focused back on the dog in front of me and couldn't help chuckling a bit at his white fur. It looked really funny, and I know that if that was me I'd probably go crazy if I didn't groom it. Bolt however definitely wasn't like that, he probably didn't even care. Penny would probably just give the dog a bath later. "What's the matter?" The dog continued as he slightly cocked his head to the left trying to get my eye contact and attention. How long had I been thinking to myself?

"U-uhm." I blanked out completely for a few seconds before getting my mind off the dog and coming back into reality. I looked into his huge amber eyes and asked "W-what are you doing?" I noticed my paws resting happily against his chest and quickly retracted them from him. Stupid paws, they were acting with a mind of their own. That's the last thing I needed right now, my paws involuntarily resting on him. Shaking my head out of my thoughts I looked up at Bolt as he responded.

"Well, I was watching you sleep Mittens." He started with an innocent little smile. He liked watching me sleep?... kinda creepy.. "You know, you are really cute when you're sleeping." Bolt said this looking at me still completely innocently. He really is too oblivious for his own good, but I guess in this situation that might be a kind of good thing. "Anyways, now that you're awake Mittens do you wanna go maybe play? Maybe like catch or something?" Bolt's tongue sloppily hung out of his mouth as he smiled widely. Why do dogs do that? It's so disgusting and slobbery! But I smiled a bit, thinking that Bolt looked pretty silly. Wait, silly? Did I really just think of Bolt like that? He was many things, but I never thought that that was one of the things I'd be calling him. Clumsy, easily confused, sometimes a little discombobulated but.. silly?

I shook my head laughing a bit to myself and asked "What time is it Bolt?" not even paying attention to the previous comments about playing. That can wait, and I'm sure Bolt can go five minutes without playing one of his mind-numbing dog games. What's so much fun about continuously fetching a ball or stick?

The pure white dog looked at me with a slight grin, replying happily. "it is exactly 1:52 pm Mittens, clock just changed from 1:51 as you asked." Bolt motioned to the alarm clock behind him, looking way too happy to be just telling me the time. Why was he so energetic today? And why was he being so precise? A simple ten-to two would have worked fine.

Wait. After the time he had told me registered I froze for a second asking not particularly to Bolt but more to myself "Wait, what?..." I peeked over his furry head at the small alarm clock on the desk needing to double check the time the dog had given me. But surely enough, the clock read in big neon green numbers 1:52 PM. Even after I rubbed my eyes a few times to re-check. Eleven hours of sleep? I never get eleven hours! I usually only get three or four…

Bolt unwrapped his arms slowly from around me and I instantly felt the harsh cold air against my fur. Quickly moving to Stretch my legs and back I tried to cover my disappointment of him leaving me with a yawn. After all, the stupid dog had big enough of an ego as it was. "So," Bolt started as he smiled down at me" do you wanna go play Mittens? We could play the tricks game! You just tell me what tricks to do!" Again with the tongue, he looked so funny. "I've been laying here for at least a few hours now just waiting for you to get up. So you owe me! Let's go outside and have some fun okay?"

"Wait, you were waiting for an hour?" I asked, amazed that Bolt could even just sit still for an hour. He usually couldn't sit still for five minutes! I thought this jokingly thinking of how immature the dog was. Even on our adventure together he'd be completely childish sometimes. Although at other times.. he could be so caring, and so deep in thought. He really worked his heart out to find his Penny, he really loved her. I thought this a bit bitterly which upset me, and once again completely ignored his question.

Bolt sighed and looked at me playfully bouncing a tiny bit. "Yeah, I woke up a little while ago but decided that I was really comfy holding you! Kinda like how Penny used to hold a stuffed 'bunny', whatever that is. Apparently it's a real animal like us! And besides, you looked so cute Mittens and I didn't really want to wake you since you seemed to be sleeping so well. You're usually up so early and I thought that for once I'd let you have a nice long sleep. Wanna go play now? Pleeease? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" He asked a third time smiling at me and I could feel his tail wagging a bit as it moved the blanket around.

He wanted me to sleep in, that's kind of sweet.. Who knew that this dog could be so caring for me? I sighed loudly tho finally acknowledging his question and I was about to say no to him when the white dog used my training from a long time ago against me. Both of his white fluffy ears dropped to the sides, his now rounded head tilted slightly, and he looked up at me with his big round eyes just a tiny little bit. I felt a sudden urge through me to lean forward and just cuddle with him, but definitely knew better. That would end badly, no matter how oblivious the dog is. I mean after all he's still a dog and I'm a cat. Shaking my head back to reality I replied jittery "T-That's cheating Bolt! You can't do that!" I yelled at him, trying to get him to stop using that face that I taught him!

Sadly and quietly Bolt said "But…" The now adorable dog frowned a bit and tilted his head a tiny bit more. "I just… I just Wanna go play fetch with Mittens..." The dog tried even harder to make his pouty face and I finally caved in letting out a long sigh of defeat poking him in the chest. Bolt changed his face back to his super perky face as a toothy grin grew cheek to cheek.

"Fine, Bolt!" I said getting ready to move. "Let's just go already and get it over with then." I got up suddenly making the dog twitch and jumped off of Penny's soft bed onto the ground quickly licking one of my paws before starting to walk towards the door. I didn't even bother to look back to check if Bolt was following me, I'm sure he would be fine. Apparently I was wrong though when I soon heard a thud and whipped my head around seeing the dog tangled in a corner of the blanket on the floor. He was laughing at himself, and asked "Uhm, a little help Mittens?"

I just shook my head chuckling a bit. Bolt could be so obnoxious sometime and not even know it. I ignored him; turning and pushing the door open with my nose. I started through the hallway trying to make my way to the front door to get this 'playing' over with. But as I got about half way down and passed by the smallish living room someone shouted out to me making me stop. "Hey, where are ya going Mittens?" He asked.

Looking to my left quickly I saw the almost all brown hamster that had joined Bolt and I on our adventure sitting there on the couch happily watching his 'Magic Box.' He was still looking at it, his eyes glued as he spoke to me. "Oh, hey Rhino..." I started wondering if he was really hearing what I was saying. "Bolt and I are just going to go play outside, he's really bored and needs to work his energy off or we might both be in a lot of trouble. Do you wanna to come with us?" I asked the hamster, secretly wanting him to say no.

The hamster sat staring at the T.V. for a few seconds and I just stood in the doorway awkwardly but then he finally turned to me and smiled. "No, that's okay." He said and I thought it must have been commercials cuz otherwise he definitely wouldn't look. "This new show just started up called…" And after about the first couple words of his 'new show' rant I zoned out like usual receiving a glare from the rodent. "Fine, I'll stop. Bolt will want to know though, I am slowly converting him to a slave of the magic box! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Rhino laughed manically and loudly as Bolt as if on cue walked up beside me.

The big white dog was holding a green and orange tennis ball in his mouth, his favourite of the bunch that he had. Then he attempted to talk. "Reaey?" Bolt asked and he sounded really funny and ridiculous with the colourful ball. I couldn't understand what he was saying at all.

"What?" I asked laughing a bit and looking at him while shaking my head. He just gave me a blank start as if I was the crazy one for not understanding what he'd said. "Bolt, drop the ball or I won't know at all that you're saying." I giggled a little, enjoying again how oblivious the dog could be.

The ball dropped quickly from Bolt's mouth and bounced away a bit, his eyes trailing it carefully as he repeated himself. "I said, ready? I wanna go play Mittens!" His eyes didn't even leave the ball and then he playfully pounced over onto it and Bit it again looking up at me, his tail wagging wildly. I stared at the dog and just thought to myself 'He looks so silly! Wait, did I just call bolt silly again?.. No! gotta stop doing that!'

"Mihens?" Bolt tried to say my name with the orange and green ball back in his mouth. I laughed a bit at how he sounded. "Oh, sorry Bolt, I guess I just blanked out again haha. Yeah, let's go play outside. You head out though and I'll be there in a minute!" With that the white dog nodded happily and trotted out, leaving Rhino and I inside. Rhino seemed to be focused on his new show, but after a few seconds he grinned kind of creepily.

Noticing the smile I asked him "What are you grinning about hamster?" His grin only grew for a minute before he replied. "You never sleep in past noon." At this I turned and stormed out following Bolt not wanting to hear about that subject. I got to the pet door and used my nose to gently push it open finding Bolt waiting outside. The ball was still in his mouth, and he looked ridiculous. "Oh hraii dere Mihens!" He sounded ridiculous too.

* * *

**And there it is, re-edited! I really hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and get chapter 4 done by tomorrow but so far I'm one day ahead! That's just how much I want to get this re-edit done to start on the new chapters. Review or PM me to let me know how I did and if you'd like to see anything.**

**Oh! by the way I took the rest of my chapters off. so you cant read ahead untill I re-edit!**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	4. Our favorite hamster

**A/N: 10,000 views! I'm pretty excited, haha. And so I have decided to re-write my one-shot that I wrote a while ago called 'Don't pull away'. Also, I think I'ma start writing one-shots every once and a while as different chapters under that story. Let me know if you like that idea!**

**So this chapter isn't as long as the other chapters, but it's supposed to just be a chance to look at Rhino's POV and see the world from the little hamster's eyes. I really hope you enjoy, PM me or review with your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bolt. Which sucks.**

* * *

Rhino's P.O.V.

"Boring…" click "boring…" click "Ugh, Romance. Why do they even plat those shows?" click "boring…" click. "boring..."

I sighed slowly as I leant forward on couch to click the channel up button on the remote which was probably double the size of me lying in front of me. Back at the trailer house the remote was a lot smaller, I didn't have to reach as far. Looking around the room I saw that the sun was blaring through the window, it was getting pretty late in the afternoon. And Here I was, sitting couch in the living room. "There are no good cartoons on at this time of day…" I said sadly standing up to stretch my arms into the air. My muscles all protested, wanting me to just sit down again but I shook my head. I need a bit of exercise at least, even if it was only a quick walk. Besides, only romance and stuff is playing on the magic box. I let out another long sigh, bending over in an attempt to touch my fluffy toes. Not even close.

"Where are all the good shows, the ones about super heroes? And crime fighting, and awesomeness!" Throwing my arms up as I finished, I lost balance and fell back against the comfy padding of the couch. "I miss Bolt's show.. the new one sucks. I know what I'll do! If I can't watch Bolt on the magic box I'll go see what Mittens and Bolt are up to right now!" I grinned widely liking the plan and moved to roll over onto my stomach to push myself up to a standing position.

Thinking back on before we all came here, I really did used to hate that black cat Mittens. I mean she's a cat! And cats are the sworn enemy of my hero Bolt! But now that that whole finding Bolt's missing person thing was over I think a bit differently of her, that's for sure. She's now an… acquaintance. I'm not sure if that's the right word but Bolt likes her. And then means that I should, cuz Bolt is awesome! And I mean, Bolt knows everything! Bolt. I still can't believe that I, Rhino the hamster am actually living in the same house as the one and only Super Dog! Well, he's not actually a supper dog which I found out the long and hard way but he's still one hundred percent fully awesome!

With or without superpowers, Bolt is the most amazing guy in the world! He always cheers me up, when I need it no matter what. And he always makes me feel like I belong with his family, its really great! So even if Bolt isn't really a super dog to me he always will be super

Finally getting my mind off of Bolt and back onto Bolt and Mittens, I grinned to myself sneakily. "Let's go see what those two are up to. Maybe it'll be funny to watch, like the cartoons!" I said out loud again as I padded over to arm on the couch struggled to climb up onto it. But I finally got up panting a bit, and looked up even higher to the window ledge. "Oh my.." I always forgot how high it was but I placed my hands on the end and somehow managed to pull myself up. "I think that's enough exorcise for one day"

I looked out through the glass window into the front yard scanning for my friends quickly. Mittens was standing at one side of the yard and she wound her arm up, throwing a stick across the yard for the waiting dog. Bolt ran after the stick as fast as he could, and caught it right before the it hit the ground, a big grin growing his face.

I shook my head slowly at the two, unable to see how that might be any fun at all. It's just throwing and catching one small a stick over and over again, and then every time returning it so that it can be thrown some more. Plus, it would be so exhausting! Just watching Bolt run back and forth across the yard was painful to my legs. But Bolt seems to like the game, so I won't complain anymore. If he likes it then this 'fetch' must be be-awesome! I should try it sometime I guess, see how long I last. I should probably try to find a smaller stick though seeing as the one they're playing with is longer than I am tall.

Mittens threw the stick again, and Bolt sprinted after it.

Sighing again loudly, I turned to the clock resting on top of the Magic Box. It read 3: 55. Penny should be home from school soon, maybe she'll have gotten me some chocolate. She does sometimes, and she always gets my favourite! Oh, and that new show is starting at four! I raced quickly back to my seat on the soft couch and changed the channel to the one that show is supposed to be on. "I can't wait!" I said, smiling as the commercials came to a finish.

Little did Rhino know, if he had spent just a little bit longer, watched Mittens and Bolt for just a few more seconds, he would have seen looks of… what do they call it in those mushy romance shows? Love? If he had stayed just a bit longer he might have seen the subtle looks of love in the dog's and cat's eyes.

* * *

**A/N And it's done, again I'm sorry for it being a little short. And for those of you wanting to see some cutesy Bolt and Mittens chapters just wait a bit longer! Next chapter up tomorrow. Review or PM me on your thoughts! I've been loving the reviews I've gotten so far.**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	5. Pictures and strange people

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is another chapter from Penny's P.O.V. but don't worry we'll have some more Bolt and Mittens chapters soon! I promise! For now though, I hope you enjoy chapter 5, I'm trying pretty hard to get this all done fast for you guys. Anyways, enjoy and review or PM me with any thoughts or concerns! Thanks. Sorry if this chapters a little short too. they'll get longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt, I really don't. But maybe one day I will! Probably not.**

* * *

Penny's P.O.V.

The school bell rang and I smiled happily, getting up from my desk and packing up my bags quickly. We just had math, which wasn't exactly my favourite subject but it wasn't my most disliked either. That would be Social. As I finished packing up I walked over to a small group of my friends. "Bye guys, I'll see you all later!" I said, receiving a wave of goodbyes back.

Some of them were planning to go to the mall but when they asked earlier I denied it thinking that I have something more important to do. Besides, most of them seemed to be going on dates and so far no guy had caught my eye. A couple had asked me out, but again none of them was really my type. I didn't even know if I had a 'type'.

As I finished up with everything I finally left the school smiling at the bright sunny day. I love living here, aside from maybe a few rather cold days a year it was normally pretty warm and nice. The birds were all chirping loudly as I walked on the sidewalk past some more groups of chatting kids and slowly made my way towards the gate leaving the schoolyard. From there I turned down the street focused on getting to the place where I'd been thinking about all day.

'I wonder how Bolt Mittens and Rhino are doing..' I thought to myself, starting a bit of a skip. I've been so happy since Bolt came to live in with me as a normal dog, and Rhino and Mittens only made everything better! Rhino was a funny one always sitting on the couch but at the same time he was pretty cute, and sometime Bolt and Mittens even joined him. Then there was Mittens. She and Bolt seemed to really stick around each other a lot; sometimes she'd even push a ball or toss a stick for him. Although she seemed very careful too, for the first week she wouldn't even come near me. Something must have scared her.

Either way, I'm so glad to have my dog's new friends living with us. They really make everything more exciting.

After a few more minutes of skipping down the sidewalk I made it to my destination, smiling and looking up at the large sign stretching across the side of the building. 'Robert's Camera Shooppe' it said, and I moved towards the door to push it open letting myself inside. A little bell rang as I walked in and I was greeted enthusiastically by a man standing behind the wooden decorated desk. "Welcome to Robert's Camera Shoppe young lady! And how can I help you today? Need a new camera? Print out of some pictures?" He asked with a friendly smile. He seemed really nice, and I smiled back at him.

I walked over to the counter after a quick peek around the store for anything new and interesting then put my camera case down in front of the man looking up. "Hey, I'd like to get some pictures developed off of my camera please. For some family members and me."

"Of course!" The man replied, taking my camera bag in his hands to unzip it and pull the camera out. Then he took the memory card out of the side carefully and moved to put it into a slot in the computer to his left. All my pictures suddenly appeared on a large screen beside me and the man waited patiently. After a few second of waiting and realizing I had no Idea what to do he laughed and said. "So it's pretty simple, all you have to do is go ahead and choose the pictures you want to print. Then choose how many you want, and then lastly just push the print button. Nice and easy," He smiled as he finished, looking at me and waiting.

I nodded in response slowly and looked around the wooden table top to find a mouse to use on the screen, but for some reason there didn't seem to be one anywhere close by.. "Umm…" I started to talk up while still looking around feeling kind of stupid for asking this. "Where's the mouse?" I asked looking up at him as he laughed quietly.

"You really haven't come here much have you? There isn't a mouse young lady," The man said smiling down at me as I returned a confused look. "It's a touch screen, so you can just tap the pictures you want to print however many times as to how many you want."

"Oh, thank you." I said, embarrassed a tiny bit that I hadn't noticed something so obvious as a touch screen. It even had a flashing sign saying 'touch to get started!'…. Oh well. I started to go through my pictures on the screen pushing arrows to move through them as I looked at all my old memories and laughed as I saw some old pictures of my friends and I at my last birth-day party. It was a swimming party at a really cool wave pool just about an hour away and we were all splashing each other having a water fight.

After a few more minutes of looking through my old pictures on the touch screen I finally came around to the pictures I had taken this morning in bed. Wanting to see them a bit better I clicked a little magnifying glass button and it enlarged the picture so it filled the entire screen. "Bolt and Mittens are so cute together…" I murmured to myself happily while looking at the picture of my dog cuddled close to my cat.

"Hmm? Sorry, did you have a question young lady?" The man behind the counter turned to me from what appeared to be wiping down some cameras to clean them. He was also moving some stuff around trying to make the displays look nice and more accessible to customers. He was about half way through though so it looked kinda odd.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just talking to myself." I replied blushing of embarrassment a bit and turned the screen to the man trying to hide my face while I asked "Aren't they cute? It's my dog and cat, when I woke up this morning they were all cuddly and adorable like that! It took some effort to get this picture but I think it was worth it!"

The man looked at the picture for a few seconds before responding. But what he said took me a little bit off guard and surprised me. "Yes, they are… In fact, my baby girl is having her fifth birthday in a couple of weeks. I guess she's not really a baby anymore, but this picture would be a perfect card for her! She loves animals, and really loves cute pictures of them. Do you think I could maybe buy a copy off of you to turn into the front of a card for her?"

I stood still for a second amazed before finally responding to him smiling. "Um, yeah sure! Of course you can have a picture of Bolt and Mittens but you don't need to pay me for it, that's silly haha." I nodded happily, tapping the picture enough times for myself and the man.

his face brightened a bit as I said yes and he smiled at me. "Thank you so much, I'm sure Sarah will love it! Here, at least let me print a few of your pictures free of any charge. I'm sure my daughter will love this photo, so it's worth it." He said happily.

"Okay, if you insist. Thank you..." I quickly peeked at his nametag, revealing the name 'Jim' "Thank you Jim" I said before quickly skimming through my pictures choosing the ones that I wanted to print. Finally I hit the little 'print' button at the bottom left side of the screen. They took a few seconds to print, and Jim turned to me asking "So how long have you had them? Bolt and Mits right?"

I laughed a bit, replying "Their names are Bolt and Mittens. And I have had Bolt for a long time, ever since I was a little girl! But Mittens is kinda new, she seems to be having a good impact on Bolt. Although it's weird because I thought that normally dogs and cats fight."

The photos finished printing and the man handed me them to me. "That's awesome, I'm glad that they are fitting so well together! I hope that you show this to them, I've always felt like animals were pretty smart." I grabbed the photos, but Jim kept talking. "Thank you again for the photo! I'll tell you what, I'm not going to charge you anything today. But if you get any more pictures maybe bring them in to me?"

I smiled, and nodded happily. "Of course! Thank you so much! We said our goodbyes, and soon I turned to leave the store bumping into something. Or.. Someone. I looked up to see who I had walked into and found a rather young looking women staring down at me, her eyes were boring into mine. "Watch where you're going you littler twerp!" Shouted the women and she used her arm to push me out of the way. She continued to walk in to the man behind the desk who almost instantly lost his smile. Apparently he seemed to know her. As I finally left the store I could swear I heard him say "Oh, hello again Jessica. Listen, I already told you I'm not into you! I even have a wife and daughter, and you are WAY too young for me. Now leave me alone,"

I just shook my head thinking I shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversations and business. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and moved over to sit on a bench right beside the store. I dialled my mom's number, putting the phone to my ear. After a couple rings she finally picked up, sounding a little too bubbly. "Hi honey! What's up?" She asked in her high pitch voice. She was always so happy, it got a little scary sometimes but I didn't mind. It's better that if she were to be upset all the time.

"Hey mom," I began smiling. "You'll never believe what all happened to me today! There was some weird stuff, but I got the pictures printed!." I heard the jingling again behind me and turned to look as 'Jessica' stepped out of the photo store. She gave me a bit of a death glare, but I ignored it turning my attention back to my phone. I continued to explain all the details of my day and asked for her to pick me up, while she just happily listened.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it, again this chapter wasn't too long but I added a bit to it. Also, for the name of the store I decided to use my name haha. Not the name I go by, I go by my middle name. Robert's my first. Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you all liked, just Review or PM me to let me know how I did! Do you guys like the re-writes so far?**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	6. Is it wrong to feel this way?

**A/N: So, chapter 6 is up! Awesome, I know! And finally we are going to see some cute Bolt and Mittens moments with a little surprise at the end :) Please let me know how I did on this one with a Review or PM! Anyways I won't keep you guys any longer, enjoy! Also, Mike101? your review made me laugh a bit, I'll answer it at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bolt…**

* * *

Bolt's POV

Mittens wound her arm back behind her head threw the stick we found across the yard once again. It must have been for the hundredth time today, and I definitely still loved it! Normally when I play with my person Penny, she gets tired after only ten or twenty throws and wants to go back inside. Or she keeps throwing the stick across the yard for me but doesn't really pay attention. Sometime Penny would even read a book or something, but the best was when she brought friends! They'd lay with me for so long, doing whatever I wanted. And the belly rubs never ended!

Mittens was amazing me though, even after so long she seemed like she was still having fun. Just watching me run back and forth across the yard over and over again retrieving the stick to her seemed to make her smile, and she even seemed a bit happier than usual. She kept throwing in snide remarks like 'Only a dog could enjoy a stick this much' or 'doing the same thing over and over again and you're still excited? You're such a dog Bolt.' But I knew that secretly she was enjoying herself too.

I watched the stick carefully as it flew through the air again, and once it was in the right spot I grinned widely from cheek to cheek with my tongue hanging out a little. Mittens always looked at me funny when I did that. Using my hind legs I pounced up into the air to catch the stick between my teeth before it even got close to the ground! And then as I came down I landed and quickly spun around smiling at the cat with the stick she threw still in my teeth. I have no idea why, but for some reason I have been trying to impress her all morning. It was just kinda fun seeing her eyes spark a bit whenever I got a really high or cool catch! I even tried doing a little flip but landed on my back upside down with Mittens just laughing. That was really embarrassing…

Mittens smiled at me and yelled loudly across the yard "Good job Bolt, that was actually pretty good! Now you just have to bring it back." Oh right, forgot about that. Mittens was happily standing on just her two hind legs as she waited for me, waving her other paws a bit in the air. I can do that too, I mean standing on my hind legs like she was. But I just prefer not to, it's always so awkward feeling and I don't have great balance. I used to try it, and always fell after a few seconds. On all fours is definitely the way to go. Plus you can't really run on just your back legs, which is no fun and makes it impossible to play games like fetch!

"Oae!" I said happily with the stick in my mouth running back to the small black and white cat who was waiting for me. I quickly dropped it at her small furry feet and began wagging my tail eagerly. "Again, throw it again Mittens! Please!" I found myself crouching down in front of the cat with my front legs bent but my hind legs straightened forming a downward curve in my back. I was ready to pounce.

Mittens smiled and laughed at me a bit, and then pulled her arm back behind her head ready to hurl the stick as far as she could but at the last second I saw a look of surprise on her face. But this didn't stop me from turning around and jumping in the direction I knew the cat always threw my stick.

I didn't see the lawn as I spun around however, instead I saw a blue jean pant leg and couldn't stop myself mid-jump from smashing into it. I fell down, rolling onto my back and looked up to see my person smiling down at me laughing a bit. The sun was conveniently hidden right behind Penny's head making her red hair glow and look almost angelic. She was awesome, always taking care of my friends and me. As usual my tail began to wave back and forth automatically. "Penny!" I yelled, but all she probably heard was a bark.

My person started to laugh after I bounced off her leg shaking her head a bit. She reached down to pick me up with two hands and bring me in against her for a nice tight hug to her chest. "Hey Bolt," Penny said smiling down at me as I moved up to lick her cheek. "Guess what I got coming home from school today!" By now Mittens had padded up to Penny and moved to rub against her leg, causing our person to pick her up as well in one arm. "You too Mittens." Penny always seemed to talk to us and ask us strange questions, but it was weird because she obviously didn't understand us back. We tried to talk to her sometimes, but it just never works. She'd just look at us and smile.

I looked over to Mittens who seemed to be happy in the warm grip of Penny. "Well she looks happy, doesn't she?" I asked laughing a bit. "I wonder what she got. Maybe a new toy!" at this thought my mind began to wander. Maybe a squeaky toy? A rope? Honestly I'd love any toy that she might have!

Mittens nodded in agreement to the happy comment as Penny put us back down onto the cold and solid ground. "well I really doubt it's a toy Bolt." Said the cat, continuing "But maybe it's a ball of yarn! That would be awesome!" at that she became lost in thought with a grin. I just shook my head laughing, Penny's mom already had so many balls of Yarn! It was definitely a toy!

Penny moved to put down her bag on the ground and reach into her it's front smallish pocket. Mittens and I watched intently for a few seconds before our person finally finished searching and found what she was looking for. I didn't even notice I had begun wagging my tail until Mittens rolled her eyes and laughed a bit pointing behind me. "Bolt, you're ridiculous" She said, laughing a bit then returning her attention to our person.

It sounded... really cute. But confused as to why she was giggling I followed her gaze to behind me, my tail moving back and forth in the grass. I had to fight hard not to give in to my urges and try to catch it, it always moved without me telling it to! One day I'll finally teach it a lesson, but not today. I resultantly turned back around to face my person who was smiling at us.

Penny opened her hand to us slowly, revealing the photo that she had held. I was confused for a few seconds but then realized what the picture was and a huge grin grew across my face. It was from this morning! I didn't even know Penny took a picture! Mittens looked so cute, cuddled against me. Wait... is that weird? She's a cat, I shouldn't think that she's cute... but it is Mittens, she doesn't really count. Cats are supposed to be evil right? And she isn't. She's different; she's nice and funny and smiles. Normal cats don't smile, or at least that's what I'd heard.

Beside me, Mittens was sitting looking at the photo motionless as I wagged my tail back and forth again happily. I barked up happily at Penny, wanting to let her know that the picture was awesome!

"You like it?" Penny asked smiling at me for my bark of approval. And I gave it to her, barking loudly. She always did that whenever she got me a new toy and if I didn't bark she'd return it and get a different one. "Okay guys, well I'm goona go frame it now so I'll see you later okay?" Penny shouted as she looked at it one more time then quickly patted our heads. She then grabbed her bad and turned to run inside the house not waiting for another response from us. As she got in I heard a faint "Mom, come here and look! I got it! And the man at the store was so nice,"

Mittens still seemed to be a bit shocked when I padded over to her trying to get eye contact. She didn't turn to look at me and I frowned a little bit. "Mittens?" I asked quietly, trying to gain eye contact again leaning in front of her. 'Does she not like the picture?..' I thought, and my heart sank a bit in my chest. I didn't know why, but I got really upset. My chest just felt weird, like it did last night when I couldn't sleep.

The cat slowly turned her head to look at me, but her eyes were pointing against the ground shyly. "Yeah?" She asked in a super soft and gentle whisper. Almost like she had lost her voice.

"What's wrong Mittens?" I was scared now. "Do you not like the photo? Or is it something else? Is it me? Something I said? Maybe I shouldn't have come over to you last night, is that it? I'm sorry.." My speech sped up a bit as I got more and more worried. "I won't do it again, I promise okay? Just please don't be mad! Let's play fetch again or something, you seemed to enjoy that earlier!

She looked down further shyly, before she finally responded even faster than I was talking earlier. "…"

I stared at Mittens blankly, not understanding a word of what she had said. "Sorry, can you repeat that one more time for me Mittens? Maybe a little bit slower? I couldn't understand anything you said except I think maybe my name." I leaned a bit closer to her hoping I might be able to hear better this time.

She looked up at me and said." You're an idiot Bolt," Then laughed a tiny bit before going into that shy mood again. "I didn't say your name... I… I really liked the photo Bolt. But I don't think I should have. I mean I'm a cat, and… Well- Well and you're a dog Bolt! So, I really don't think I should be feeling like this. It's weird…" as she finished Mittens put a hand to her chest as if the feeling she was talking about was in there. Is that where she felt weird? Because that's where I've been feeling the hole so maybe she felt the same thing?

But right when Mittens had said 'I really liked the photo' I instantly perked up and the feeling disappeared replaced by a new one. By the time she was done talking I was in position to pounce and Mittens looked at me taking a short step back with wide eyes. "Bolt, wait! What- What are you doi-" She was cut off as I pounced on the cat and rolled around with her in the grass until she was on top of me, my arms around her shoulders holding her securely to my warm chest.

Mittens' eyes widened as she stuttered loudly "B-Bolt! Hey! W-Wha-What are you doing?" However, this time unlike last night she didn't even try to push away from me. She just laid there, with her wide eyes and confused expression.

I laughed softly and said "Well, if you really want me to stop it then I will. I can let you go." But even as I said this I pulled the small black cat closer to me. I couldn't help it, she was just so cute. Her widened eyes only added to that. A light blush started to invade the cat's cheeks and I smiled, not really having processed what I was doing yet. I just knew it felt good lying in the grass with Mittens, she was warm and I didn't have a care in the world.

"N-no, its.. okay Bolt… But why?" Mittens asked quietly. Her eyes were back to their usual size and she was slowly moving in and cuddling into me softly. "You're really warm.. for a dog.." I think she was trying to be nice but her sarcastic personality was still sneaking in. I didn't care though.

"Because Mittens." I started, trying to get eye contact with her. "you're just way too cute for your own good. And you're warm too. I honestly don't know exactly why I just know that if feels good having you beside me." I laughed as I thought I saw the blush on her cheeks grow a tiny bit, and she avoided my eyes.

Mittens sighed softly before giving in finally and leaning her small cat head into the crook of my neck where it seemed to fit perfectly. "Hey, Uhm Bolt?" she asked, shifting her head around probably trying to get more comfy.

"Yes Mittens?" I replied smiling, and moved a paw onto the back of her head holding it where it was. I liked the feeling, and her warm breath against the skin on my neck felt really good. I couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing at the moment.

"Don't you think… It's wrong?" Mittens asked. Her breath felt hot on my neck as she continued. "For me to be like this, for a cat to be so close to a dog."

I thought about what she had said for a few seconds a little confused. Maybe it was, I mean I've never heard of a cat and dog being friends like Mittens and I were. But like I thought earlier, she's different! I can be friends with her, and nobody can say any differently. I waited a few seconds before replying again. "No, I don't." I took a short pause, thinking a bit then continued. "It's not like we aren't supposed to do anything like this, we're just lying down together on the lawn. It's cold out, and I wanted to make sure you're nice and warm! Besides, we're friends." I quickly made the last part up not knowing if Mittens felt the same feelings I currently did

Mittens sighed and buried her paws into the fur on my back as I moved my free paw up and down hers. Her breaths sped up for a bit as I did so and I could feel her tense up but soon she relaxed into it and her breathing returned to normal. I don't know why, but I liked this. I hope it's not only a onetime thing.

Meanwhile, a certain brown hamster was sitting on his couch looking out through the big window in the living room at the two on the lawn. "Oh?" He said grinning while watching them sneekily.

"What do you see there Rhino?" Penny asked as she moved up behind him. She leant down a bit placing her hands on either side of the hamster and looked out the window. Penny just smiled as she saw her cat and dog lying outside in the lawn close to eachother, then turned to Rhino and said. "Aren't they cute buddy?"

Rhino nodded happily, continuing to look through the window at his friends. It was nice seeing them getting along, even if he did still have a thing against cats. Mittens was okay.

Penny stared at him in shock. 'Can he understand me?..' she thought to herself for a second. There was no way, he's a hamster! Not a person. "Hey, Rhino? Could you look up at me?" She said kind of slowly and waited for the rodent's reaction. After only a second he looked up staring into Penny's eyes with his own… She nodded slowly, backing away a bit and his gaze followed her.

"Uhm.." Penny said quietly. "Wave?" Rhino waved. "Moooom!"

* * *

**A/N: So, like it? I really liked this chapter and re-writing it I got to fix some grammer and add a bit it in. Please review or PM me to let me know how I did, is the writing style alright? Moving too fast? Just let me know! I want this story to be what you guys want it to be. Reviewing only takes a few seconds!**

**Now then, for Mike101's review! he said "Well mill or Bob I like how you added the Jessica part near the end. A very good adition. And do you want to be called mill or bob, or your middle name? And if your middle name what is it?" I like you guys, so I'll answer your question. The name I go by is my middle name which is Miller. My user name mill-mill11 is a combination of the nickname a good friend gave me in jr. high, and my favorite number! Now you guys know a bit abuot me!**

**Any other questions or comment just review. I'm really loving the ones I've been getting! if they're notable I might put em in. thanks!**

**-Mill-mill11 out!**


	7. Crazy things called feelings

**A/N: Finally a chapter by Mittens! And finally a chance for you all to see some mushy Bolt and Mittens scenes :) I'll say no more, I hope you enjoy! Please PM me or Review if you like!**

**Disclaimer : Still don't own Bolt..**

* * *

Mittens' POV

Bolt and I had been lying in the soft green grass now for probably close to an hour or so. Just lying here, not even talking and for some reason I couldn't think of any way that could make my any happier. The air smelt sweet, I think of maybe the strawberries Penny's neighbour was growing. I was closer to the dog than when we started I think. I was pressing against his warm furry chest and my eyes just didn't seem to want to open, they protested every time I tried. Maybe for the best though, with my eyes closed I could really focus on how I felt. As we lay there alone, the wind blew around us softly and slowly, sending small electric chills down my spine every couple minutes. But whenever this happened Bolt would notice and instantly rub my back. He was being so.. Gentlemanly, I'd never seen Bolt like this before!

It was probably another few more minutes of this, the two of us just lying in silence and I started to think back over what I knew. I let out a long sigh and opened my eyes slowly, a bit as the fur on the big dog's neck moved from the wind and he shivered. I wish it was warmer out… In the last hour we didn't really say very much… We just kind of laid there in the grass. Bolt is really warm, and I tried getting a tiny bit closer to get his warmth without him noticing. I didn't want the dog's ego growing, that's the last thing any dog should have. But I wanted to get closer before we had to go in, it just felt really nice. At first I thought it was wrong though, I mean how many cats end up laying on a dog's chest trying to get as close to him as they can without the dog noticing what they were trying and freaking out? Bolt especially, he seems so innocent but I'm sure if he knew what I felt he'd freak out... He had said the word 'friends' so many times.. Is it bad that I felt like I wanted more?

After a while though, I decided it doesn't matter what everyone else says. Or what absolutely anyone thinks. Even if he didn't know how I felt I enjoyed being with my big white dog and there isn't anything that anyone can do about it. Except Bolt.. if he ever found out.. But sadly I only got a few more minutes of this heaven before Penney called us in for dinner.

"Bolt, Mittens!" She yelled from the front door excitedly as usual. "Come on in, it's time for dinner! Hurry up!" Penny waited a few seconds, but then called to us again "Come on, you don't want your food to go stale do you? Silly animals," Bolt sighed softly into the hair on top of my head as I looked up at his big round eyes. He obviously wanted to stay as bad as I did, but probably for a different reason. Knowing Bolt he probably just thought it was warm so it was good, dogs are so simple-minded and childish. But at the same time, sometimes he could be super intelligent! He had surprised me more than once on our travels together.

I waited a few more long seconds, and then finally rolled off of Bolt's chest out of his strong arms into the grass beside him and I instantly felt cold once again. I already missed the grip of the dog.. But shaking my head I got up onto my legs trying to shake it off. I looked down at the white dog still just lying in the grass and said "Come on, let's go Bolt; we don't want to get Penny mad at us for not coming." I brought a paw up to me lips, licking it before grooming myself a bit.

Bolt laughed happily as he leaned his upper body up a little closer to me and replied softly "Penny would never be mad at me, cat. And since you're with me you have nothing to worry about Mittens, we can nap a couple more minutes… I mean, if you want." He was now very close, and staring into my eyes with his own huge orbs of eyes.. his offer was tempting…

"N-No, Bolt we have to go eat now. I don't want my food going stale. But feel free to stay out here and wait" with that I winked at him and turned to start walking to the stairs leading to the front porch. 'Did I just wink at Bolt?.. what's getting into me?' Once I reached the stairs I leaped up and looked back to see that the white Dog was following me sleepily. "But.." I said quietly to myself as Bolt got closer. Still out of hearing range hopefully. "Maybe I'll take you up on that nap later.." He got closer, his ears perking up as I finished.

The big dog got up the stairs too and followed really close behind me, I could almost feel his warm comforting breath on my neck again and I liked it.. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said there. What was that Mittens?"

I simply shook my head as I went through the pet door installed in the person door saying "Nothing, sorry. Don't worry 'bout it Bolt." And continued down the long hall towards the kitchen. Stopping, I turned to look into the living room on my way down the hall with Bolt still close behind me to see Penny walking over to Rhino. The brown hamster was watching some loud T.V. show and Penny placed down a small bowl of hamster food beside him. Rhino kept his eyes glued to the screen as he saluted her puffing out his chest and he instantly grabbed a handful quickly shoving it into his mouth causing his cheeks to puff out. Does he ever leave that couch?

Bolt ran up to Penny happily when she turned to see us and he softly rubbed against her leg like he always did when he saw her. I know that that's just Bolt's way of greeting his person, but… I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of her. I wanted him to myself, but it's not like the dog was mine or anything. He just thought of me as his friend. I'm sure his person is more important than his friend.

"Come on Bolt, it's time to eat" I said wanting to take his attention away as I walked over to our food bowls. I examined the mushy cat food before taking a bite, hoping it was what I thought it was. My favourite! Apparently it's called salmon. Penny and Bolt came over a couple seconds later, and the first bent down so that she could reach a hand out and rub my head saying "You and Bolt are just so cute together Mittens," Then she stood up and watched us for a second before she walked away to go sit on the couth to watch TV by Rhino.

I watched Penny walk away but didn't notice Bolt inching closer to me as I turned to continue to eat. Suddenly I heard his voice pretty quiet but clear from right beside me as the dog whispered "She's right you know Mitts." I jumped back not expecting him so close to me, and the big white dog laughed before turning to his food, starting to munch on it happily.

I lost my breath, panting a bit as Bolt pretended it never happened. I shook my head out of it, moving to take bites out of my salmon. After we were both finished eating, I decided that maybe I should go take a nap or something. It's been a long day, and a nice quick nap would be heavenly about now. Even after my amazing sleep last night! Without even saying bye to Bolt, who had gone and jumped up onto the couch with Penny resting his head in her lap, I turned to start walking down the hall to Penny's bedroom. I got a weird feeling in my chest watching the dog, and was a bit scared as to what it was.

"Where are ya going cat?" Rhino called stopping to turn I saw him actually off the couch for once! He was holding a bag of microwaveable popcorn, standing up on the counter. Wow, how'd he get there so fast? However, after taking a few seconds to think of how he possibly got up there I shook my head and smiled sleepily. "Oh, I'm just going to get some rest. Long day, y'know?" I said and Rhino nodded. He turned to pop the bag into the microwave and jump, trying to punch the buttons.

I walked down the long hallway to Penny's room slowly, and used my nose to push open the door. I continued in and jumped up onto the nice soft bed, nuzzling against a pillow. "Time to review over what's happened in the last two days." I said to myself quietly, thinking back once again. First, Bolt comforted me last night after I found him awake at around two. I asked what was wrong and he just said he couldn't sleep.

Bolt then asked what was wrong with me and after not responding for a bit he somehow ended up holding me close. I tried to struggle for a few seconds but he wouldn't let me and I fell asleep eventually. And I had eleven hours of sleep! I haven't had that much sleep since… Well, since I was kicked out by my previous owner Jessica and began living on the streets… Jessica.. I hope I never see her again. But Why would I, I'm living with Bolt now!

Then today, I was playing with the dog for hours on end! He never seemed to get tired of playing with me, and I never got tired of him. At first I thought that playing fetch would be really stupid but it wasn't that bad. And the dog's goofy grin got me every time. And then Penny got home. After seeing the photo Penny took, I froze up. It was just… I liked it so much but I knew I shouldn't. When Bolt found out I froze because I liked the picture, he tackled me. Which was a big supprise.

I ended up on top of him, and this time I didn't struggle. All I could think about was how we shouldn't be doing that, but I liked it and couldn't bring myself to push off of him. But why? Do I…? Do I really love a dog? I can't, that's not right! And besides, there is no way he would feel the same way about me so I should just forget about it right? It would be better for all of us if I ignored my stupid feelings. Being a girl sucks… Why did that stupid dog have to find me. And Save me.. he saved my life.

I was halfway was through processing all of my thoughts trying to figure out what to make of it when I felt an arm around my waist suddenly. I flinched for a second, but then looking up I saw my Bolt again. 'My Bolt? Did I just think that?' Looking into his big round eyes, I knew my feeling were true. There was no point doubting them, I knew that I was in love with the big white dog. Everything about him. His appearance, the way he acted, his personality, how stupid he could be but at the same time how caring he always was... I was falling for a dog. Why a dog of all species? We were supposed to be opposites! Bolt was looking down at me with a worried look on his face, and softly he asked me. "Are you okay Mittens?"

"W-What?" I asked the Dog, not actually having heard what he had said with how deep in my thoughts I was, and I wasn't really even close to getting over the shock of my feelings yet. Bolt continued, knowing he had my attention this time and he said "Well you just left without telling me where you were going, so I was worried about you." He relaxed the arm around my waist a bit seeming to just have it lightly rest on me comfortably, and protectively.

After a second of processing what Bolt had said I asked tentatively, "You were… worried about me Bolt? Really?" He smiled and nodded, looking at me happily. But I continued, saying "But I don't have to always tell you where I'm going!" I finished, then realized how harshly I'd said it. 'What's wrong with me?..'

He frowned a second, then said "Wel we were just playing all day so I thought you'd want to stay close.. And of course I was worried about you Mittens. So.. are you okay? What's up?" Bolt leaned a tiny closer to me and licked my cheek softly. His tongue was warm…

I was stunned for a second but shook it off trying not to react to him licking me before saying quickly and a bit nervously "Um, don't worry Bolt I'm fine trust me. I was just thinking of lying down for a bit maybe, it's been a really long day and I'm exhausted haha..." I brought my clawless paw up in front of me, trying to look at it and not at the dog. But it didn't work so well, the second he went to talk I involuntarily looked up into his big eyes.

Bolt smiled, replying "Well that's good to hear Mittens, I'm glad that you're okay! So, would you mind if I joined you?" I shook my head, allowing the dog to move closer and pull me tight into him. I looked down a bit, seeing the dog's tempting warm neck. It's time to tell him.. if he rejects me he rejects me, but I can't just wait like this! "Hey, uhm.. Bolt?" I asked quietly not sure if he could even hear me as I tried to build up all the courage I had. My head began to slowly inch its way towards his neck, knowing that's where I'd hide after.

"Yes?" Bolt asked looking down at me obviously confused. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, just three simple words! In any other arrangement, split into separate sentences it would be easy. But just those three words, to Bolt were impossible to say. Bolt waited for a second, and then continued asking "Are you okay Mittens? You look scared, listen don't worry about it okay? No matter what you say I'm not going to look down on you or anything. You'll still be the cat that got me back home. The cat that will always be unconditionally my friend, I promise!"

Friend.. Is that still really all he thinks of me? But I decided that I've waited long enough and after swallowing my fear I spoke softly "I… I think I love you Bolt!" and after that I quickly moved to burry my face into the dog's fluffy neck. Even after thinking I had the confidence to do it, I didn't want to see his reaction. Disappointment, confusion, fear, annoyance.. Which would it be? Maybe he wouldn't be mad.. Maybe he'd be okay with it and just not return the feelings? At least then we could still be friends.. I didn't want to lose my Dog.

How long had it been now? Ten seconds? A minute? An hour? The dogs arm was still around me, but it didn't feel like I had thought, it wasn't frozen, or moving away. His arm started to move up and down on my back slowly, and my eyes began to tear up a bit. He was trying to comfort me.. He felt bad for me, he couldn't return the feelings. A tear fell into the fur on my cheek as I started to cry, burying my face deeper into Bolt's neck. But with what I heard next, I was obviously mistaken. "Mittens" Came his soft and relaxing voice. The voce I had come to be addicted to. "I," There was a slight pause and I could feel my heart stop and a few more tears rolled down my cheeks. "I love you too Mittens"

"It's okay Bolt, I understand.. Will we still be frien- Wait… What?.." I pulled my head back out of the dog's neck to look him in the eyes and he was smiling down at me. "I said," Came the dog's angelic voice. "I love you too Mittens"

My eyes swelled up with tears, and I instantly buried my head back into his warm, soft neck and cried. And for the first time in my life, they were tears of joy.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is :) finally they know their true feelings. But what will happen next? I really hope you guys are enjoying this, I know I am. Please review or PM me! Let me know how I'm doing!**

**-Mill-mill11 out!**


	8. Insert nonspoiler title here

**A/N: Hey everyone! So everybody who read this before I started to edit it knows whats about to happen in this chapter but to all you others it should be a pretty big suprise! I hope that you like it, and please send me some reviews or PMs letting you know what you think :) By the way with my re-write I brought this chapter from 900 words to over 3000, making it my longest chapter yet ;)**

**Oh, and mojotheamoroq, your review made me laugh pretty hard. way to piece it together! but you have no idea the plans I have to come :)**

**Also I want to send my thanke to furryfurry, redking101, and krp 101. krp 101 I'm glad that you are enjoying the re-writes! loved the reviews! redking 101 and krp101, you two know eachother?**

**Anyways I will keep you no longer. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : barely any of the characters so far belong to me.. Only jim and Jessica. I wish I owned The rest, but Bolt is owned by disney. **

* * *

Penny's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch watching some cartoons with Rhino, sharing a bowl of popcorn with the hamster. I'd recently found out that he can understand what I say… But maybe I'll check one more time just to make sure?… "Rhino?" A few seconds later the hamster looked up. "Umm… could you pass me a piece of popcorn?" I asked a bit nervously. Would he do it?

Surely enough the little brown hamster nodded happily and reached over to grab a piece of popcorn out of the bowl, then handed it up to me. He continued to look at me with his big eyes, waiting for a reaction I think.

"Um… Thanks." I said and quickly grabbed the piece of popcorn from him then brought it up to my mouth. Rhino saluted and went back to the cartoons.

I stared at the hamster for a second before following his gaze. Okay, so he understands me… Shouldn't that freak me out? And here I am watching T.V. and sharing popcorn with him. This is just too weird… I should tell my mom! "Uhm, Rhino?" He looked up at me again. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to talk to my mom." He nodded, and I got up to walk away wondering if I was just going crazy.

I quickly walked down the hall to my mom's rec. room and found her sitting in her chair knitting what looked to be a hat. "Hey, mom?" I asked realizing that my name was on the side of the hat. She always did that, but they were so embarrassing to wear in public!

She stopped and looked up at me happily, responding "Yes honey? What's the matter?"

I shook my head, assuring her that nothing was wrong. Well.. I guess that would be decided later, if I was crazy or not. "Well.. I don't know how to explain this mom." I started, and she just looked at me a little confused. "I think that Rhino.. just come with me, I'll show you!"

With this I ran in and took my mom's knitting stuff, putting it on the ground before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. She was surprised but followed me, asking "Penny! What's gotten into you!" I ignored her for a moment, just bringing my mom down the hall to the living room. Rhino was still sitting on the couch, but turned his head a little to see us there before turning back.

"Okay, mom.. please don't think I'm crazy!" I said and turned to her. She definitely was looking at me like I was crazy and I frowned a bit. "Just.. watch. I think that Rhino actually understands me! For real!" At this her expression changed a bit, but not much, to one of supprise.

"What are you talking about honey?" She asked but once again I just ignored her and made my way over to Rhino and plopped down beside him, signalling my mom over.

I turned to the little hamster, and said slowly "Rhino?" At this his tiny ears poked up and after a second he turned up to me, looking a little confused. I turned to look at my mom to make sure she was still watching, and then looked back to Rhino. "Could you please pass me a piece of popcorn buddy?" Did I just say buddy? What's gotten into me? But surely enough Rhino nodded again, and looked over to the popcorn reached to his right to grab a piece before turning back to me and holding it up in the air. "Thanks Rhino!" I said before taking it and popping it in my mouth before grabbing my mom's hand to pull her out of the room.

"See!" I yelled quietly trying to prove my point but not wanting the hamster to hear. "I told you, I thold you he can understand me!" My mom just looked blankly back at me for a minute, I think she was deep in thought. After a bit she finally replied, saying something that really supprised me.

"You know Penny.. Maybe you should talk to your dad about this?" Now it was my turn to stare at her blankly. My dad was a scientist, there was no way that he'd believe something that's so crazy. Me mom noticed my look and continued, saying "I know, I know. You think your dad would just think you're insane but lately he's been researching Animal genetics and specifically animal thought processes. Maybe he knows what's going on? Or at the very least you'll be helping him with his studies! And when was the last time you two had a good discussion?"

I nodded slowly, getting her point. She was right about one thing, my dad and I hadn't talked in forever. "Okay.." I said slowly not too sure what to do. "But what if he wants to cut Rhino open or something to study him!" I said this a bit loud, and quickly covering my mouth. I definitely did not Rhino to hear. My mum just gave me a look that told me I was being ridiculous, and I had to agree. There's no way my dad would do that. "Okay, I'll call him. You're right, it would be good to talk anyways."

At this my mom smiled, replying "Good! I'll tell you what. You call your dad and I'll go keep Rhino company." At this I giggled a bit and my mom winked at me. She then turned to walk back into the living room and I heard her say "Hey Rhino! Could you pass me a piece of popcorn?" I giggled some more, having known that my mom would want to test it out for herself. Now then, to go and call my dad. It had been so long, I didn't know what to expect. I really should call him more often but always forgot, and ended up hanging out with friends or playing with my pets. Not good excuses, I know.

While I was in the middle of thinking about calling my dad, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. "Dad?" I said quietly. I laughed a bit, thinking it was crazy that he'd call me just as I was thinking about him. Then again, that wasn't as crazy as what I was going to tell him.

I flipped open my cell on the third ring, asking cheerfully "Yeah Dad?" Just like in my old T.V. series with Bolt, my dad actually is a scientist. A genetic scientist to be precise. He hated it when I just called him a scientist, mentioning how he was a whole different level and so much more important. My dad works with genetically enhancing plants, but mostly he also works with animals. Hence where the 'Bolt series' came from, he made a joke about making my dog a super dog when I was little and then turned it into a frequent bed-time story. Bolt always seemed to like the stories too.

"Hi Penny," He said in a loving caring voice as he always did. My dad was a very busy mad devoted to science, but if there was one thing he cared about most it was me. I felt kind of bad for never calling him or trying to see him.. He continued, " I'm just calling to see how you and you're pets are doing. We haven't talked in a while and I was starting to worry a bit."

I smiled and began to explain. "I'm doing awesome dad, thanks! So are my pets. I actually woke up this morning to see Bolt and Mittens cuddling on my bed, it was so cute! I took a picture; I'll show it to you later! And Rhino's, well… He's Rhino. He's still hogging the T.V. and all that. Mom's getting kind of freaked out with him." I tried mentioning the whole him understanding me thing but for some reason just couldn't. My dad laughed on the other side of the phone, his fatherly laugh that I had never stopped loving.

"And school?" He asked cheerfully. Even though I didn't see him much my dad always wanted to know everything going on in my life from my school grades to all the tiny bits of drama. He told me once that if I ever got a boyfriend he was the first person I had to tell so that he could check the boy out. Make sure he was good enough for me or something crazy like that.

"Schools awesome," I started cheerfully. "I'm getting pretty good marks in most of my subjects except for Social.. It's stupid and I don't understand it at all! Why should I care what dead people discovered or invented? Mom's really proud of me for the classes I'm doing well in though. And all my friends are doing well too; I was going to hang out with them today but got a little caught up in something with Rhino. So how are you doing?" I asked. I had tried to talk about Rhino again but failed once more.

"That's great sweetie!" He said happily. "And old dead people are very important, without them I would be out of a job. A lot of my base theories rest on old dead people." I shook my head a bit, and then my dad sighed and began telling me how his life was going. A lot of 'We're really behind's, and 'We're running low on supplies'. My dad owns his own lab with a lot of workers and sometimes it got hard to support it all. He always wanted to get a certain amount of work done but never seemed to reach it.

I frowned a bit; I hated it when my dad got into these little ruts of his. But.. if he found something that could help his research that would be good right? That would make him happy right? I grinned, and cut him off mid-sentence. He was talking about Dog genes or something. "Dad!" I shouted, and the phone went silent. "I have something cool to tell you, you might find it pretty interesting. I think that Rhino can actually understand me. Whenever I talk to him or ask him something he always responds with the reaction that fits the question."

There was a slight pause, before my dad finally replied to me. I was scared he would think that I'm insane but what he told me was completely different. It didn't even have anything to do with what I'd said! "Penny," He started. "Right now, ten of my best scientists and I are working on finding a way to turn animals into humans. It hasn't been tested because we cannot find any volunteers. We can't make animals do it, it would be against so many laws and-"

I cut him off mid-sentence again. "What!" Turning animals into humans? That'd be so cool! I could like… Talk to Bolt and Mittens! Rhino already understands me, but he'd be able to talk back! "What are you talking about dad?"

My dad continued on his speech. "Yes, the only thing holding us back is that we cannot figure out how an animal's brain works in the sense of speech, talking, and understanding vocabulary. But if we could look at Rhino, of course it would be completely harmless! But if we could look at him.. I believe the machine would be instantly operational.… Penny, may I look at your hamster? I promise I would not hurt him, you could even come to the lab and we could spend the day together!"

I grinned and instantly said "Yes!" Loving that I could help out my dad. And I'd get to see him! I'm sure Rhino wouldn't mind as long as they put a T..V. in front of him, but I'll just ask later.

My dad continued, saying "The machine should be able to turn an animal into an almost complete human form which would be able to speak our language and function as a human. And if they were not happy we could turn them back. Or at least that's the idea." He dragged on about how the machine changes the link between particles and all that stuff for a couple minutes before finally stopping. "Well, I have to go Penny. My breaks over."

I laughed a bit, and asked "But don't you own the company dad?" I was a little confused. Wouldn't he get to go on break whenever he wanted? And why would he be on a timeline to get back to work? I'm sure that if he wanted he could do barely any work at all.

My dad laughed and replied "Yes, I do. But I've got a lot of work to do so I set up a time table for myself. My scientists can't work without me leading them after all. Right now everyone working on the machine is on break with me." That's so like him, I guess theres no way that he woudn't involve himself in the process.

"Okay dad, well I'll let you go. I love you!"

"Love you too Penny." He said softly, then I heard a click.

"Bye.." I said a bit sadly, missing his voice already. I really do need to call him more often. I looked down at my phone for a few minutes before heading back to the living room. I should probably let my mom go back to her knitting.

"Hi honey" My mom greeted me as I came in. I nodded in response. "How was the talk? Did you tell him about our little friend here?" With that she moved her hand over to pat Rhino's head and he swatted it away in protest.

"Yeah," I said and plopped down on the couch, on the opposite side of Rhino. "It's was really nice to hear from him, he sounds good. I've missed him more than I thought."

Apparently I was kinda out of it, and didn't hear my mom talking to me for a second. Only blurs of a sentence. I turned to her with wide eyes and she laughed, knowing that I hadn't heard a word that she had said. She repeated herself still laughing a bit. "I said, aren't you exited that he's coming home tomorrow?" My mom asked with an ecstatic look on her face.

I stopped dead in my thoughts then slowly looked up to see my mom smiling over at me. "D-Dad's… coming home?" I managed to squeeze out. My mind was going crazy in a buzz.

My mom's look changed to a shocked one. "Didn't he tell you honey?" I just shook my head, still in shock a bit. He's coming home? That means he'll see Rhino! He'll see the stuff I told him about! My mom continued, "Oh, maybe it was a surprise.. I'm sorry Penny it seems I've ruined it! Well at least pretend to be surprised love to make him think it worked. Your dad's always loved surprising you ever since you were a little girl!"

"It's… okay. And yeah, I will" I got up and looked over at the clock that was resting on the T.V. It read 9:15 PM. I guess I'd been watching cartoons with Rhino longer then I thought. "I'm, um… Going to bed mom. I'll see you and dad in the morning." I then turned my gaze down to the couch where Rhino was sitting, his eyes still focused on the T.V. He looked up at me curiously.

"Hey Rhino, do you want to sleep in my bed with Bolt Mittens and I tonight?" I asked the hamster. He looked puzzled for a second before nodding and crawling over to my hand. I picked him up, then walked across the room and turned off the T.V. "night mom" I said, and slowly walked back to my room thinking about what my dad had said.

Humans…

I opened the door slowly and smiled at what I saw. Bolt and Mittens were cuddled up on the bed like they were this morning, but they looked… Happier? I couldn't explain it.

Humans…

I picked them up carefully not wanting to interrupt their sleep and put them to the side of the bed as I slipped under my covers. Putting Rhino down on the pillow beside me I couldn't get that one, annoying, stupid, horrible word out of my head. I shouldn't even be thinking about it. They probably love being animals. "Good night Rhino" I whispered quietly and he nodded back at me before closing his eyes. I followed suit, doing the same and letting the blackness wash over me. It was still stuck in my head.

Bolt, Mittens, Rhino… As humans?

* * *

**A/N: So... yeah! Haha, I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. It's a pretty big plot twist, obviously. So I've been thinking, and for anyone who does NOT like where this is going let me know and I'll consider re-writing version 2 as well in which this doesn't happen, once I'm finished with this story. that should be a while though, I still have many ideas to add into this story! Anyways like I said I hope you enjoyed, please PM me or review!**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	9. Big choices

**A/N: Hey everyone :) So I've got another chapter for you! I hope you like it, I really do! Theres not too much more to say, except that I tripled the length of the orrigional chapter so even if you've read it it's worth going over again. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. Disney still does.**

* * *

Bolt's P.O.V.

"Bolt, Mittens, get up!" My person shouted. She sounded exited. I sighed and opened my eyes stretching a bit, noticing that Mitten was still beside me. I looked up towards Penny and instantly realizing what got her so revved up, Penny's dad was here! Super excited I turned my head and quickly licked Mittens' cheek wanting to get her up. Penny's dad was the best!

Mittens swatted my tongue away, still half asleep but I didn't give in that easily! I continued licking her other cheek until the cat finally moved and rolled over. "Ew, that's gross Bolt.. Not exactly the best way to wake a girl up y'know?" Mittens opened her eyes a bit, and saw the man in front of us. He was looking at us like he was going over a question in his head, but I didn't care.

"I-its penny's dad!" Mittens said stuttering a bit. "I didn't know he was goona be here, why didn't you tell me Bolt?" Mittens struggled to get up and I let her stand out of my embrace happily just shrugging my shoulders to let her know I didn't know he was going to be here either. Mittens had only met Penny's dad once, but in that one day she loved him instantly. I mean, how could you not love him? He was fun, energetic, and always happy! Whenever he came over we'd play games pretty much the whole time!

I got up and jumped off the bed so that I could walk to the man's side. He laughed and bent down, patting my head and asking me "Long time no see Bolt, how are you doing little guy?" I barked in response and wagged my tail, knwing that he wouldn't understand even if I did try to actually say something. Penny giggled from behind her father; she was holding Rhino happily and the little hamster was staring at Penny's dad with an odd look. He knows something… What's he thinking?

The man lent down again and scratched under Mittens' chin, she had apparently jumped down off the bed to join me. He smiled once again, and said "Well, sadly I have to go." He then turned to Penny and continued. "You're mom wants me to spend the day with her, but I needed to see you guys before I left." He gave Penny a hug and was off, leaving through the bedroom door.

Penny waited until he was down the hall a bit before turning her head down to look at Rhino in her arms. "You'll… tell them, right Rhino?" She asked obviously really nervous. Wait, does she know we can understand her? How does she know?

Rhino nodded and Penny put him down on the bed, then turned to Mittens and I. She smiled, once again obviously nervous before she leaned down and gave us all a quick hug. Standing up straight she then said "I love you guys, you know that. You'll always be close to my heart." After a second of just looking at us, she quickly nodded to Rhino and then turned and left the room.

Mittens and I both instantly turned to the hamster asking in perfect unison "Tell us what Rhino?" He looked a bit nervous, looking down at the pads of his small paws. I continued, asking him "Does Penny know that we can understand her now? How did you do it?" I continued to stare at the hamster but he looked a little scared so I backed off a bit. Did he think I was upset with him?

Mittens stepped forward as I backed away and leaned down to the hamster's level. "Just tell us what's happened Rhino, I promise we're not upset with you. We're just confused" She said in a happy tone, not wanting to scare him more than he already was.

Rhino sighed, and looked up at us. "No, Penny doesn't think that you guys can understand her. She only thinks that I can understand her. I should've been more careful, I was so stupid.. but she was being so nice and I just wanted to talk to someone cuz you two were together outside.." He said, looking really sad suddenly.

I moved closer and tried to sound comforting, actually feeling pretty bad. "Hey, I'm sorry Rhino I didn't know that you felt excluded. You know that you can always hang out with Mittens and I don't you? I mean, I probably owe you my life and my happiness partly to you,. If I hadn't found you when I was searching for Penny I never would have had the motivation to finish." At this the little guy smiled a little and I smiled back. "Rhino, you know we care about you. And you know what? It's okay that Penny knows, as long as she doesn't tell anyone else." Rhino perked up a bit. "Try and find some way to tell her that alright? Now what was she talking about buddy? Tell us what?"

Rhino went back to looking nervous, but began speaking anyways. "Okay, so you guys know that Penny's dad is a scientist, right?" Mittens and I nodded quickly wanting him to continue. "Well, he kind of invented a machine. And the machine, well it does something pretty crazy…"

Mittens was getting impatient and interrupted him asking "Yeah yeah, a fancy machine. C'mon Rhino, what's it do?"

Rhino took a long sigh, and finally finished his sentence. "Well it, it kind of maybe can turn animals into humans." The hamster spurted out. Then looked down at the blanket on the bed.

Mittens and I froze up. A machine that can turn animals into humans? Impossible, that's just crazy! But.. "Go on," Mittens said trying to hide her excitement but couldn't. Apparently she thought it sounded like a pretty cool idea. Well at least I should listen to what the machine does, and how it works.

Rhino continued, getting to the main point. "She… Penny wanted me to ask you two if you wanted to… Try out the machine? If you want to be human?" Rhino looked up at Mittens and I as he finished.

I took a minute, thinking to myself before I looked at Rhino and asked him softly "What do you think about it?" Mittens beside me looked like she couldn't even talk frozen like a statue. I barely ever saw her scared like that.

Rhino sighed, and then confidently said. "I want to. I'd love to be a human Bolt, I'd be able to eat chocolate and candy, and all that other stuff humans can eat but we aren't supposed to! I mean I do anyways.. but it wouldn't hurt my tummy! And, I could go outside whenever I want to, and- and.. Well I just think that it would be cool… being a hamster isn't all that cool, I can't even do most of the stuff that you guys can." I frowned a bit as my friend finished, but I understood what he meant. I nodded slowly, then looked over to the door.

"Hey, guys?" I asked and waited a minute. "I'm goona go think about it, alright? I think that I'm goona go outside to the lawn." My friends nodded, and as I jumped off the bed I thought I heard Mittens ask me to wait but I couldn't. I needed to be alone for a while. I ran down the hall, and as I passed the living room Penny called out to me.

"Hey, Bolt! Where are ya going?" But I ignored her for maybe the first time in my life and kept running. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to, my mind was going crazy and I didn't stop until I was through the pet door and outside on the lawn. I plopped down by a bush, leaning against the leaves and looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and I couldn't help smiling a bit as the wind flew through my hair.

Now.. What to do about Penny's proposal. Humans, it would be so different. Everything would be changed upside down; I don't think it's normal for humans to play fetch or to run around the yard like I always do. They do different things; they go to school and hang out with friends- would I have to go to school? What would I look like? I like how I look now, I like my thunderbolt and my fur.. Would I be fur-less like Penny?

I frowned, thinking of all the negatives that would come. But it wasn't really my choice to become human or not, I'd known that from the beginning. Rhino wants to become a human, and he was my best friend. There was no way that I could leave him. But even more so than Rhino, the decision really rested on Mittens' shoulders. If the cat were to become a human I couldn't not follow her and do the same. I really cared about Mittens, she had made me so happy and I couldn't bear not being with her now that I'd heard how she feels about me.

And if my staying as a dog would keep Mittens from getting what she wants I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Because she would probably stay as an animal if I wanted to. But maybe being a human wouldn't actually be so bad. I mean Penny always wears different things, maybe which would be fun choosing what I want to wear. And the do get to eat different kinds of food other than the same thing all the time. And I'd be able to talk to Penny! And Mittens and I would be the same species.. I'll ask what she wants. And I'll do whatever my cat would like.

"Hey Bolt" I heard from my side and whipped my head over to see my person walking over to me and plopping down in the grass. She patted her lap, and I happily padded over to sit in it. "I don't know if you can understand me or not, I really hope you can! That would be really cool." She started to pet my head and back, probably trying to comfort me. "Hey, I really hope you aren't upset. And I want you to know that no matter what I'll still love you! Whether you want to be a human or stay a dog you'll always be in my heart."

I smiled as my person talked to me, and looked up at her to lick her cheek hopefully letting her know that I know she loves me. And that I love her too. She laughed a bit, and swatted my tongue away like Mittens did. "Eww, that's gross Bolt. Y'know, you're still my super-dog." She smiled down at me, but then said "Anyways I gotta go help mom cook, but I just wanted you to know that no matter what I'm with you and I'll support your decision." Penny smiled one last time before picking me up off her lap and putting me on the ground, and then she got up and ran inside.

"Well, it's all up to Mittens I guess" I said to myself and after a minute of relaxing in the sun made my way inside to find the cat. I padded through the hallway peeking into the living room, but she wasn't there. I turned to peek in the kitchen but she wasn't there either, so I continued down the hallway to the bedroom. I pushed the door open with my nose and wandered in but Couldn't find the cat, and even after jumping up on the bed I couldn't see her. Where could she be…

But then I heard something, like something rubbing against something else and jumped off the bed on the other side to find her, rubbing her paws against the side of the bed. "Uhm.. Mits?" I asked making her jump back with wide eyes. Once she saw it was me though she relaxed a bit. "What were you just doing?"

She looked down sadly at her paws, and replied "It's a habit that I got into a long time ago. I think most cats do it. Whenever I'm scared or worried or nervous I scratch against something, it used to feel so good. But now that I'm declawed.. Well I still do it, but it doesn't feel the same. Stupid Jessica.. I really thought I loved her before she-"Mittens stopped and looked up at me. "Oh, sorry I was kind of ranting I guess."

I shook my head to dismiss it, and padded over to her smiling a bit. "Mittens, you know that I don't care that you're de-clawed right? I think you're perfect anyways." She smiled softly, and looked down a little as I continued. "I'll always think that you're perfect Mittens. Always." Again the black cat smiled, and moved closer to give me a hug. I gladly hugged her back, loving how soft she is.

"Bolt, you're the best. Did you know that? You really are" she said nuzzling a little closer into my neck and I just rubbed her back. And then came the big question. "So, what do you think Bolt? About Penny's dad's machine I mean.."

I waited a second before replying, thinking about how to word what I wanted to tell her. "Mittens," I began slowly. "I want you to be happy. You are my number one priority right now, and I care about you with all my heart. Whatever you want to do, I will be happy with. I would happily become a human with you, and we'd be the same species if that's what you want. Or I could stay a dog and you a cat. Whatever you want, I'm with you."

As I finished I noticed that Mittens' eyes were watering up a bit and I held her close, just hoping that they were tears of happiness. After a few second I heard her voice from where her head was buried in my neck. "Thank you Bolt…" I felt mittens' arms wrap around me and squeeze and she continued. "Bolt.. I.. I think that I want to be a human." I smiled softly, and began rubbing her back.

We sat for a few minutes in silence before I pulled away a little so that I could look at Mittens' face. "Hey, Mits?" I asked and she looked up. Before she could do anything else I leant in and licked her cheek again. "Like I said you are my number one. We'll be humans soon." With this the black and white cat pounced at me knocking me to the ground.

"Oh Bolt! You're the best!" She yelled, but there were still tears. Happy tears, and I couldn't help but smile. "I love you Bolt, my big white dog." Mittens said happily and nuzzled into my neck.

"I love yo-" I was interrupted, by Rhino clearing his throat from up on the bed. Mittens and I instantly separated, Staring up at Rhino with wide shocked eyes. "Uhm, Rhino, this is.. uhm.. well-"

Rhino cut me off once again, but this time by laughing. Mittens and I looked at him in confusion as he said "Don't worry about it you two, I was just teasing. I already knew you two were all mushy and cutesy." The two of us continued to stare at the hamster at wide eyes, and he kept laughing.

"H-how did you know Rhino?" Mittens asked seemingly a little bit scared.

"It's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally obvious!" Said the hamster still laughing. "I mean, REALLY obvious." Rhino grinned. I just sighed and brought Mittens closer to me again, she was pretty tense and I moved to rub her back softly..

Rhino smiled and turned around, saying to us "I'll go tell Penny that it's a yes all around. See you guys later." Then walked away.

Mittens brought her face up closer to mine; she was looking up at me with huge wide eyes as she asked "Bolt?" in a small, cute, irresistible voice. I pulled her as close to me as I could. She didn't resist at all, and I couldn't help but grin. Mittens could be so cute!

"Yes Mittens?" I asked smiling down at her. She moved even closer, her face just millimeters away from my own.

Leaning in even a tiny bit closer and in a really soft voice the cat asked "When we're humans… You'll still love me, right?"

I was a little stunned; thinking that she was just joking with me but as I looked into the Cats big eyes I knew that she wasn't at all. She was as serious as she'd ever been.. "Mittens, of course I'll still love you. I'll never let you out of my sight, I promise." Feeling some weird temptation, I leaned in a little closer and licked the cat's lips. She just smiled, and moved closer nuzzling into my warm neck. I wonder what that would feel like.. As humans…

Humans…

* * *

**A/N so, how was it? I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be good, but I might not have it done tomorrow. Wednesday at the latest, but I'll try for tomorrow! I'm just getting pretty busy and I'm not really feeling all too great.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I've been loving them and apparently krp101, redking101, and Mike101 don't know each other. O_o Aninat131 I loved your input, I'll work on that in future chapters. Mojotheamoroq thanks for the nice words :) Anyways,**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	10. Mittens' transformation

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying these re-writes, I'm spending at least an hour on these longer ones O-o each. So I hope it's worth it! Anyways, her's the chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it! which replies to like 2 of the reviews, asking if I enjoyed writing this. I really do, haha it makes my day a bit better. I hope I do the same for you. as for continuing with other Bolt fanfics after this, I think I will! If you guys are here to read I'll be here to write. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I reall don't own Bolt. Really.**

* * *

10. Mitten's P.O.V.

Today's the day. I was sitting in a large white room with Bolt, Rhino, and Penny. Everything was so neat and tidy, so clean and nothing seemed to be there that didn't need to be there. I guess they have to be pretty organized at a genetic modifications lab. Penny told us it's called a 'waiting room' but it looked more like an interrogation room. I looked over to Bolt, the dog was sitting by Penny's other leg and Rhino was in her hands in the girl's lap. He was obviously pretty nervous, he was watching his tail wag seemingly deep in thought. I'm sure he may even have been more nervous than I was, and that's quite a bit.

Today was the day Penny said we'd be turned into animals it was crazy! Crazy, but we were still doing it. It had been two days since Bolt, Rhino and I were told about the machine, and made maybe the biggest decisions of our lives. But we'd made it together and no matter what happens I was counting on the fact that we'd all still be ourselves. And we'd all still be friends. Penny's mom apparently had some spare rooms at her house and Rhino told Bolt and I that we could use them which was really nice. I was worried about what would happen with rooming.

"Bolt?" I said trying to get the white dog's attention. He was still gazing at his tail apparently lost in thought. I waited a second and he didn't reply, so I tried again. "Hey, Bolt?" Again nothing, and I frowned a little. What's he thinking about that's got him so concentrated on it?.. I heard Penny giggling a bit and I looked up at her to see her smiling back down at me.

"Trying to get Bolt's attention Mittens?" Penny asked still laughing a bit. "All I heard was you meowing and staring at Bolt. Here, I'll give you a hand." With that she nudged the white dog with her foot, causing him to jump and stare up at her with big eyes. Penny just smiled and pointed over to me and soon the dog's eyes followed.

He looked over at me with a scared look in his eyes, but soon he calmed down a bit and smiled. "oh, were you trying to get my attention Mittens? What's up?" Bolt asked still smiling.

I looked down a little, looking at the dog's big paws. "W-What do you think we'll look like?" I asked. I'd been meaning to ask Bolt this all day but hadn't had the time, between cuddling and playing with him I didn't want to ruin the time we had together. "Will we recognize each other?" 'Will you still love me?' I thought a little scared.

Right when Bolt answered me all doubt was swept away. He was still being his old oblivious self "Well, I'm sure we'll look a bit different then we do now, I mean, We're kind of animals turning into humans." With that he smiled at me, probably thinking that that was a good answer.

I giggled at him, wondering what I'd got myself into deciding to have him be my.. boyfriend? I don't even know what to call him; we hadn't really talked about it. "That's not what I mean Bolt, of course we'll look different! I mean, how do you think we'll look as humans?" Leaning over, I playfully poked him in the side. I wonder what Penny thinks we're talking about, she'd only be hearing barks and meows. Must be weird.

"Oooh, well you could have said so Mitts" He said, leaning a little closer. Did he just call me Mitts?... I never said he could call me that, how dare h- "And I will still love you." At this I froze, then instantly looked up to see if Rhino had heard. I know he's heard it before but still! But apparently Bolt had leaned close so that the hamster wouldn't hear; he was smarter than I'd given him credit for. Bolt pulled away and grinned at my expression. He was laughing at me, he was enjoying freaking me out!

I jumped at him, trying to push him down, "Hey you! Don't do things like that, you're just trying to freak me out!" I got him in the shoulder, pushing the dog to the ground and moving to sit on top of him hoping to put him in his place. But Bolt just continued laughing, not even trying to fight back. I glared at him ready to start jumping on his chest when Rhino cut in.

"What're you guys arguing about? Please don't kill him Mittens!" Rhino asked from behind me. I turned to see the hamster sitting in Penny's hand. He looked pretty comfy, and Penny looked just as concerned the hamster I did. Rhino continued, laughing. "Mittens, what'd he say? You look terrified; your eyes are all wide and stuff."

"Nothing" Bolt replied quickly, still chuckling a bit and I sent him a quick glare. "Just about what's gonna happen to us."

Rhino nodded slowly, smiling. "We'll still all be friends after right? You're still my hero Bolt! You always will be even when we're humans. And Mittens, I have to say that you're pretty awesome too. Anyone who makes Bolt happy has to be somewhat cool so I guess I should accept you into Bolt's circle of epic-ness!" The little hamsters voice got louder and louder as he talked, getting a little too excited.

Bolt and I laughed at Rhino, He sounded so funny. He used to hate me, always just calling me 'cat' and pretending like I was nothing compared to Bolt but now he actually seemed to be somewhat friendly.

Bolt answered before I could, replying "Yeah, we'll still all be friends, after all. You guys saved me from getting lost, and probably never seeing my person again." The dog looked up at Penny who had a questioning look on her face.

She laughed a bit, and asked the three of us "What're you guys talking about?" But then just smiled, and added "Well, I guess I'll know soon. I can't wait to talk to you all I'm so excited!" Penny moved down to the floor to bring Bolt Rhino and I into a hug squeezing a little too tight for my liking. "I love you guys," She finished and as if on cue Penny's dad walked through a set of big metal doors. "Hello Penny." He said smiling, and his daughter got up to run to her dad, leaving Rhino on the ground with us. She jumped up at him wrapping her arms around the many shoulders and squeezing.. Penny didn't even say anything but I could tell she was happy. This will be good, for all of us.

The man looked down at us next, smiling like he always did. "Mittens, Bolt, Rhino. I'm so very glad that you guys have decided to use my machine, I'm sure Penny will enjoy talking to her new friends." I like how he said 'friends' instead of pets. He also talked to us without worrying that we may not understand him. He seemed pretty confident in the fact that we could, and the three of us just sat and listened as he continued.

"I'll have you all know that the machine has been used and works fine with just a few minor but notable side effects. First, you will be keeping your ears and tails. You probably don't want to walk around with people staring at you though, so just wear hats or caps and keep you're tails hidden in your pants."

Penny's dad stopped to look at Rhino. That won't be too hard for you." He laughed a bit at his own joke, and continued. "Second your, appearance." I perked up a little, paying close attention. I'd really wanted to know what I'll look like. "You will keep the same hair color and features. Example, Bolt will be the tallest, since he's the biggest. Also, Mittens and Bolt will most likely be older than you, Rhino." We all nodded, showing that we understood. He continued.

"Third. If you are worrying about memory loss, or change in attitude, don't." Bolt, Rhino, and I all looked to each other. We'd still be friends. "You will be the exact same, and will even be able to talk, and function almost perfectly in the human society." Penny's dad smiled at the four of us and opened the door behind him. "Now, if you want to be a human, follow me."

Bolt and I jumped up happily and began following the man as Rhino followed us eagerly. I walked over to Bolt, he was ecstatic about what we'd heard. "I get to keep my ears and tail!" He shouted with joy. Of course he'd be happy with that; he could still watch his tale wag. Well at least I didn't have to worry about keeping him amused.

"And we'll still look the same, our features anyway. Does that mean I'll have black hair, that would be cool.." I looked back and saw Penny walking behind Rhino. They were also very happy looking, Penny almost skipping as she moved into the room with us.

"Mittens, it wouldn't matter what you look like once we're humans. I'll still care for you, you'll still be my number one so don't worry about it okay?" Bolt rubbed up against my side softly, probably trying to comfort me and it worked. Still, even if he didn't care what I looked like in the end I did! I wanted to be.. Pretty.. And I wanted to look like I did now, the same figure.. I really like how I look now. I heard a faint giggle from behind us, as Penny was being girly again. But I couldn't blame her; I thought Bolt was being cute too.

"Thanks Bolt." I slid ahead of the dog a bit so I could slide my tail across his white furry cheek. He seemed to like it based on the grin he showed as I moved back to him. I'm glad I get to keep my tail too, I really love it and I'd hate to lose it.

Penny's dad stopped for a second at the end of a hallway to open a large metal door with a little card. Then we proceeded in. The machine definitely wasn't what I expected. I expected a big Matrix of wires connected to a super computer, connected to a big capsule that we'd walk into. Then the doors would close and we'd be zapped into a human. But not quite… all it was, was a small battery pack attached to a small room. It looked to be the same size as the bathroom in Penny's house, maybe even a little smaller. And there were three of them, each a little ways away from the others in a line.

Penny's dad started talking to us again. "Mittens please go into the far left room, Bolt, in the middle one, and Rhino in the far right one. There is clothes in your room that are fitted to what our calculations say you will look like." He smiled and we all listened to his orders and nodded. They already knew what we would look like? I wish I could take a peek first.. but it didn't matter anyways. This was happening. But first, Bolt walked up to me and licked my cheek softly.

I turned to him; the white dog was smiling and chuckling a bit. "Mittens, no matter what happens, I'll still love you." He said softly and I smiled. I knew, but it was really nice to hear.

I giggled and rubbed my head against his cheek softly, loving how it felt being close to him. His cheek was warm, and I loved it. "How many times have you said that?" I asked smiling.

"Not enough" He replied grinning. "But we'll have more time for that later. Now let's go." Bolt began walking to his little room and suddenly I felt really lonely as I turned and went to mine. I haven't been separated from him for the last five days, so I kind of expected to feel lonely. But still… I missed the big dog already.

I entered my room and the door automatically closed behind me. It's was really big…

There were articles of clothing on a small seat to the left and a button on the far wall. 'Press to change' was written on it. Couldn't be much simpler could it. I sighed and after stalling for as long as I could I pushed it with my paw. There was a quick zap and I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body, but then all went black… (No pun intended)

* * *

I woke up with a small headache. Was it all a dream? I put my hand on my head to check my temperature, but it felt normal, not too hot like I'd expected.

… My hand… I moved it forward opening my eyes, and saw it. I had long fingers, and a thump like Penny did. I could move it, slowly making a fist and then opening it and moving my fingers to see what I could do. It… wasn't a dream! I'm a human! Looking around the pretty now small room I spotted a mirror. It was covering one wall completely, and I took a peak at it, seeing myself. I had short black hair that just barely reached down my cheek and my old green eyes but they were human eyes. My ears were still there, perky as ever. And my tail! It was wagging happily behind me, but that's when I noticed… Wait, no fur. I'm naked! I covered myself with my arms that were the same as the rest of me, furless. But those weren't helping much.

I quickly looked around and found my clothes on the bench behind me, smiling a bit. they looked cute, and I couldn't wait to get them on. I started to try and figure them out, frowning a bit as I began to get frustrated. Then something sparked my eyes though and I noticed a chart on the wall with instructions. This might take a while...

_**15 minutes later…**_

I was finally finished getting dressed and I turned to look at myself in the mirror again. I look really good; I had the same figure but obviously as a human. I could tell I was me, even though it was a new me. and… I looked older than Penny! I must be at least a couple years older; I was a bit taller and looked like I had more of a carved figure than she did. My mirror self was wearing a fancy black shirt with some cool designs on the front and some kinda tight blue jeans. I wonder what Bolt and Rhino look like… would I recognize them like I recognized myself?

I sighed and turned to the door to my left. It was time. I reached for the handle, using my new hand to grip it and turned the knob like I'd seen Penny and her mom do. I pushed the door forward and stepped out; Penny was looking at me with Shock in her eyes. Then I saw her eyes water a little and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Mittens!" She screamed and ran to me. "You look so… amazing" I was pulled into a bear hug, but lost my balance as I fell against the wall behind me with Penny still holding on. It was really weird looking down at my old owner.

She finally backed off after a few seconds and smiled up at me. "You look great Mittens! You really d-wait, why aren't you talking to me. Can't you understand me? Can you not talk?" Penny was freaking out, looking at me with wide eyes that were still watery.

I just laughed a bit, replying "You didn't give me a chance to reply Penny" My voice sounded the same. I let out a mental sigh of relief; it would be weird if all out voices changed. Penny smiled, and jumped at me again pulling herself close to my body. This was weird.. But I wrapped my arms around her too and tried to walk over to the centre of the room, the girl clinging to my side.

Then finally I heard his voice. It sounded like music to my ears, it was soft and gentle and as caring as I had remembered. "Mittens, you look… Well, like Penny said. You look amazing." Penny backed off of me sheepishly as a new pair of arms fitted themselves around my waist from behind me. They felt muscular, just like his had but a little different. They fit around me like a glove, seeming to rest perfectly around my tummy. I felt an odd sensation in my cheeks, too. It was a little warmer than it was when I was a cat and Bolt did things like this. The arms felt so protective, as I slowly turned around to see my Bolt. "I still love you." He whispered into my ear softly.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Next chapter will be sweet, you'll get to see what Bolt looks like! By the way I'm going a little crazy.. I'm trying to teach myself to draw so I can draw a picture for you guys of what they look like as humans ;P But if anyone wants to help it would be appreciated! Just send my a pic or post it online somewhere and send me the link. and I'll put it in my future chapters! sweet right? anyways, please review or PM me with your thoughts!**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	11. Bolt's turn

**A/N so this chapter is Bolt's Point of View of some of the last chapter. It's not really long, a bit shorter than the last couple but I still like it. So, here you go. I'm off to my school dance with my girlfriend! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt**

* * *

Bolt's P.O.V.

I stepped into my small room after saying goodbye too mittens, she looked a little nervous about the whole thing but she also seemed to be really excited to go through with this. And I couldn't blame her, it was pretty crazy and even thought I was a little sceptical at first I was getting excited too. I was going to be a human, with Penny! And Mittens would be human right beside me.

Looking around I observed the room, was quite large with a bench hosting some cloths. Then there was a mirror on one wall and on the opposite wall there was a big red button. I walked over to it, wondering if that's really all it took and read the label." Press to change into human. I guess that's all there was too it. Would it hurt? Would I feel anything at all?

Suddenly a voice started talking to my from a speaker in the side of the wall, It was Penny's dad. "Bolt?" He asked clearly. "Can you hear me?"

"Uhm.. yes?" I answered, not expecting him to understand me. I guess he just would have heard a abark and knew that I heard him. Oh well, doesn't really matter anyways. I waited patiently for a response, but it didn't come for a minute as I only heard some talking in the background. But then the voice came back, it sounded a little worried.

"Okay, I just want to tell you this before you transform." He took a little bit of a pause, it seemed like he didn't really want to tell me but he should. Then continued, "This machine will probably hurt you. A lot, it modifys your whole structure and all of your cells so it makes sense that it might sting a little. Now, based on the tests we've done on the other couple volunteers Mittens and Rhino will probably faint and not feel anything, but you definitely will. You're bigger so you can handle it, which isn't really a good thing. Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?" Penny's dad asked.

I waited for a minute, and then asked slowly "You're show it wont hurt Mittens and Rhino? I don't want her to go through any pain.. I mean them! I don't want them to go through any pain." I quickly corrected myself trying to hide from Penny's dad the relationship that Mittens and I had. It probably wouldn't bee too easy one we changed, but I was scared he would disapprove, and that would mean more to me than it should.

The man chuckled, and just said "Bolt theres no point trying to hide your feelings for Mittens. And don't worry, neither she or Rhino will feel any pain alright? And, once this is all done you and Mittens will be the same species. And it's a lot easier to hug and stuff as humans when you don't have four legs." Was penny's dad really saying this?.. but he continued, "Yes I think you'll like the way Mittens turns out. She'll look just the way you remembered her."

Just the way I remembered her? But how, she'll be a human. Maybe he's talking about the features again. That makes sense I guess. Wait a second…"hey, how do you understand me?" I looked at the speaker a little confused, I wasn't even human yet and the man was talking to me normally.

Penny's dad laughed a bit, and said "I made a small translator in the shape of an earpiece for myself to talk to animals. It's quite conveni-" The voice was cut off by a loud zapping noise to my left. Left… Mittens! I ran to the side of my room, putting my paws up on the wall. But then his voice came back. "Don't worry Bolt, like I said Mittens fainted. She didn't feel any pain at all."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. I wouldn't want her hurt, I never wanted Mittens to be hurt while I could help it. It's my job to protect her now that I chose her to be my.. My what?... I didn't know exactly what Mittens was to me, it was a little confusing. All I knew was that I always wanted her close and I could never leave her.

"Yes" The man continued, trying to comfort me probably but I nodded slowly wanting to believe him. Then he finished, asking "Now Bolt, are you sure you want to do this? It's a big choice and not something that I can expect you to make in only a couple of days. If you decide to back out I won't be upset with you or judge you."

I thought for a second. It probably won't be the most pleasant change based on what Penny's dad said about how it will hurt a lot. And the zapping noise didn't sound too pleasant, but that noise meant that Mittens had already pushed the button to become human. There's no way I'm going to leave her, I just promised myself that I wouldn't. I would follow Mittens to whatever end she'd choose for us, always.

Another loud noise from my right. I looked up to the speaker a little worriedly for Rhino. The voice simply stated "He fainted too." Then another pause. "So? It's time to choose Bolt."

"… I'll do it." I replied as sure as I had ever been. I felt strong, I felt confident and it felt good. "There's no way I'm going to stay as an animal if my two best friends in the world are deciding to be humans. I'll be with them no matter what and I will always care for them. Rhino Mittens and Penny are all my responsibility to protect." I leant forward and pushed the button with my paw.

Suddenly the room was filled with blue bolts of lightning (no pun intended), that were all connected with me. Or through me anyways, I could feel the electricity in my veins and pulsing through my heart with my blood. I screamed as loud as I could, but it didn't get rid of the pain. In fact, it got much worse with every passing second and minute. The lightning shifted through colours to green, orange, yellow, and red. Each time the colour changed the pain only increased, and soon I couldn't even move or make any sounds, I was frozen with the electric current.

This was probably the most intense pain I'll ever feel in my entire life, but all I could think was 'Mittens, Rhino and I… We're all going to be humans.' I had to bear through the pain to be with them, and there was no way that I would give in to it. After who knows how long, the lightning bolts finally slowly began fading away, one at a time until there were only sparks in the room connecting with my skin, each little spark burning a little. Once it was completely doneI just laid against one of the walls unable to move. I felt different then I usually did. I was cold, there was a slight breze that stung my skin like never before. I slowly opened my eyes and brought my hand into my vision. It was… a hand… The machine worked!

I quickly tried getting up but apparently I couldn't work on two legs as well as I'd hoped. Or maybe it was the electricity that had been flowing though me, but my legs failed on me and I fell once again to the ground. Looking around I saw that the room seemed really small now, and I used the little bench to push myself up, feeling another stinging chill. But now I knew why, I had no fur. It was.. weird. I felt exposed, and more open than I ever had in my life. And I felt really cold.

Looking down I found the clothes that were on the bench thing and grabbed them, looking at them a little suspiciously. It looked like a shirt, so I tried to get it on but only after getting my arms and head in the wrong holes at least five or six times did I get it. I was a lot warmer now, and sighed in relief. But seeing myself in the mirror on the wall I saw I was still half naked, my tail wagging behind me crazily. I quickly scrambled to get the rest of my clothes on.

Once I was finally done dressing myself, I turned back to the mirror. I had white hair, but not the kind that you see on old people like Penny's grandparents. It was full and bright, but short just like it had been when I was a dog. It was really bright; It didn't make me look old at all. My ears were still there, a little smaller than they had been proportionally but they looked really cool.

I'm obviously older then Penny. By a couple years maybe. I looked taller, and quite a bit more muscular than my person and smiled a bit. 'I look good..' I thought to myself and did some twists and turns to look at myself from different angels. Then another thought sparked into my head. 'I wonder what Mittens looks like.' Penny's dad had said that she would look the same but as a human. I wonder..

I found the door and spent a minute just trying to get it open, thumbs were weird. Trying to grip the knob all around was harder than I had thought it would be. This human thing will be interesting... Eventually it was opened from the other side revealing Penny's dad, smiling and laughing a bit. "Door knobs are hard eh?" He said making fun of me, but then continued "Bolt, you look amazing!" The man extended his hand towards me. "It's nice to see you. And I'll have you know Mittens and Rhino made it through the change completely unharmed. They're both getting changed in their rooms right now believe it or not, you were actually the fastest!"

They were okay, awesome! I grinned a little, but then looked down at Penny's dad's hand. What was I supposed to do with it? "Um…" I said pointing at the extended limb. Penny's dad just laughed. "You shake it. Here, give me your hand." I extended my hand to him and he took it in his own, shaking it up and down."It's what you do when you meet someone." The man said.

"Oh, okay." I grinned. I like this human thing already, weird as it is.

I looked over the man's shoulder to see Penny; she instantly locked eyes with me and jumped off her chair. "Bolt!" Penny ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me close. "You look so good!" It was weird having to look down at my person, I was so used only being as tall as knees. I smiled though wrapping my arms around the girl and replied "Y-yea, I like being human."

After a few minutes of waiting for my other two friends I asked Penny where I could get some water. She pointed at a small fountain across the room, and I walked over to it happily expecting there to just be water in it. I was wrong. And after a few minutes of trying to get water out of the little tap I got frustrated and turned to go sit back down, but when I had turned fully I saw Penny clinging to another figure. She had short black hair and looked… I couldn't describe it. Her body was exactly like I had expected it to be, slim and.. snd looked perfect. I ran up behind her and Penny saw, smiling and backing away. "Mittens!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around the figure. She tensed for a second, but then relaxed and leaned back into me. It felt so… right.

"Bolt?" She began turning in my arms as I leaned down to whisper into her ear. Softly, "I still love you."

* * *

**A/N: Done! So, NEXT chapter you get to see Rhino. But don't worry, you only have to wait a day! Please PM me or review to let me know how I did, I love hearing from you guys.**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	12. New life

**A/N: I got a review asking the ages of the characters? For the sake of this story I'm going to make Penny a tiny bit older and have her be 15 years old, along with rhino while Bolt and Mittens will be 17. Sound good? let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt, but I'll do my best to make it look good!**

* * *

**Mittens' P.O.V.**

I spun around in his arms slowly to see the one who was holding me. He looked… well, really good. Bolt had white hair, but for some reason it made him look young instead if old. He was obviously taller than me, just like Penny's dad had said he would be. I giggled a bit when I saw Bolt's ears and tail, they looked so good on him and his tail was flailing back and forth quickly. His ears were perked up, matching the smile that was spread across his face.

Bolt was wearing a black V-neck shirt that revealed the tips of his collar bones and as I backed up a little I looked down to see the loose blue jeans and brown belt. I was stunned for a moment, which Bolt made a confused face at a little worriedly, probably thinking I didn't like what I saw. But he was wrong; he couldn't be farther away from the truth. I grinned and jumped at him, throwing my arms around the dog, or man now. "Bolt!" I yelled happily as I clung to him.

He laughed and tried to stabilize himself, wrapping his arms around my waist but still not too good on his human legs. "Whoa, calm down there Mittens." He tried but I didn't listen refusing to let go, he sighed and brought one hand up from around my waist to my back. "I missed you too, even though it's only been under an hour. But you've got to be careful. I'm not too good at the whole standing and walking yet-" He was cut off as we fell backwards, or forwards to me. I laughed a little as I tumbled on top of Bolt, but he just stayed quiet and looked up into my eyes. "You're exactly what I thought you would be. And still perfect."

I felt the warmness in my cheeks again but ignored it, like I almost always had. Bolt however, thought it was quite funny. I looked at him, pouting a little as I asked "What's so funny?"

He replied, still chuckling to himself "Well, I've never gotten to see you blush before Mittens. It used to be hidden by your fur, and I have to say I like it." Bolt brought his hand up and stroked my cheek making me blush only more as I tried to shake it off, and swatted at his hand.

Then we heard Penny's voice from behind us, yelling "Rhino!" And we heard a squeak from what I'm guessing was Rhino as Penny probably got him into the same bear hug she gave me. I turned my head to find that I was indeed correct, she was squeezing the poor boy to death, and he didn't know what to do as he just stood there awkwardly with his arms extended out in confusion. Penny finally backed away, giving Bolt and I a good view of our friend.

Rhino looked pretty good, although not exactly how I had pictured him in my head. He definitely didn't look as good as Bolt, but still nice. He looked about the same age as Penny, however he had short messy brown hair that was a tiny bit curly, and cute little round ears. But the weirdest part... He wasn't as chubby as I had thought. He was actually pretty fit, looking like some of the teenage boys had seen Penny hanging out with from time to time.

A bright blush was playing itself across Rhino's face as Penny smiled at him and I had to wonder to myself... Bolt was looking at them too, and seemed to like what he saw as he nodded happily. After a second though he offered me his hand and after getting up he pulled me up so that we were both standing. Not letting go of my hand, Bolt wrapped his fingers through mine in a way that we definitely could never have done as animals. I liked it.

Penny's dad walked through a door that was at our left, I hadn't even noticed he had left in the first place. Penny ran to her dad happily and bubbly, shouting "Daddy! They look so cool." But then she looked to me, grinning a little as she finished "and pretty."

Penny's dad laughed, replying "Yes they do, I think they all turned out great." He turned to Rhino Bolt and I, asking softly "So, what do you three think? Likes, any dislikes, tell me how you feel about you're new selves. It's very important to me that I please my friends." It was weird how he said friends, before today we had never been able to actually talk to each other but now after the transformation he seemed overjoyed to have us there. Unless this was his plan all along.. Why exactly was he making this machine anyways?

Bolt spoke first, jumping on the question before Rhino or I could reply. "I love it." He stared happily. "I'm still a bit new to the whole walking idea, and I'm sure that there will be a lot of challenges with trying to figure out being a human but it's so cool being able to talk to Penny! And I have to thank her mom for all the delicious bones she's given me too, I've never been able to do that." He looked in awe as he finished, talking about the 'delicious bones.' Bolt was simple minded as always but I didn't care, it was one of the things that I really enjoyed about him.

"And you Mittens?" Penny's dad asked seeming pretty happy with Bolt's response.

I thought about what I was going to say for a second, not sure exactly how to phrase my thoughts. "I like it too. Everything seems a lot smaller, but that's okay. And I'll finally be able to enjoy things that humans are always talking about. Like 'rollercoaster's' and stuff." Rollercoaster's were one of the many things I'd heard from Penny that humans apparently like to do. I'm not quite sure what they are though.

Penny's dad laughed as I finished, smiling and turning to his daughter. "Yes, Penny will have to take you to an amusement park once you've all adapted to your new bodies." Penny simply nodded, seeming to be pretty deep in thought. What was an amusement park? It sounds cool, was it like a rollercoaster? "And you Rhino?" The man asked.

Rhino began instantly; he looked like he was pretty excited to talk. "It's- It's- AWESOME!" Bolt laughed as Rhino began, we both knew how this was going to end. "I can eat more chocolate now, right? And now I can talk to Penny! Plus, I don't have to move so much to press the 'Up channel' button for the magic box! All I have to do is move my thumb! And then there's video games, I'd only heard of them but now I can try some!" Rhino finished as excited as he had been when he started.

"Yes, you will be able to have chocolate." Penny's dad said nodding. Rhino's grin grew. "And it sounds like you'll enjoy yourself quite a lot, the world of being a human's quite a bit bigger than you're used to." He stepped forward to look at Penny, she had the same silly grin on her face as Rhino did. "And you my dear girl? How do you like them?"

Penny just nodded; apparently she was so happy she couldn't talk think of any wards to say. Her dad smiled and turned to Bolt, Rhino, and I once again. "Well all I'll say is have fun, and if you have any questions please feel free to call me anytime. Penny has my number." She nodded again. "Now, just follow down that corridor and it will lead you to the outside." Penny's dad pointed to a door behind us smiling.

Penny ran to her dad and put him into a deathly bear hug. "I love you daddy!" She said a bit muffled into his shoulder. Her dad hugged her back and replied softly "I love you too honey."

We were about to turn to leave, but Bolt stopped and turned back to Penny's dad seeming to be deep in thought. Uhm.. Hey, you said that this machine had already been tested right?" Penny's dad nodded and waited for bolt to continue. "Who used it? How many people, will we ever meet them? It would be cool to meet other animals who had been turned into humans." Rhino and I both nodded agreeing with Bolt waiting for the answer.

The man took a few seconds, seemingly trying to remember the other's names before he finally replied "I can't remember the owners name, but she was a young lady only a year or two older than Penny. Probably closer to yours and Mittens age. Her cat's name has slipped me as well, but he was maybe a little older than you and seemed to have quite the attitude. I'll try and find those forms they gave me and get back to you guys. Other than that cat however you are the first. If you'd like I can keep you updated."

We stayed for another few minutes talking to Penny's dad about how being human works and stuff, but after a bit I just zoned out and started thinking to myself. This was really cool, but also weird. It wouldn't be the same again, I'd never have fur or paws. But at least I got to keep my ears and tail, it would suck if we lost everything of our past lives. I felt a tug on my wrist and I looked up to see Bolt smiling down at me. "Let's go." He said. I clung close to his arm, enjoying the feel of his muscles. He had muscles before too but they seemed so much more defined in this human body. Smiling, I followed right behind him. Bolt kept his eyes forward but I could have sworn I saw a red tint in the boy's cheeks.. Apparently he likes me clinging to him, hehehe.

Bolt looked back at me with a questioning expression, asking "What are you thinking about Mittens?" He brought his free hand up to pat my head, like I was still a cat. But I didn't mind, and he continued saying "Not that I'm complaining, you look cute when you're thinking. And blushing." Stupid blushing… Bolt laughed happily, still making fun of me.

"Nothing really," I replied trying to sound innocent. "Just planning on how to take over the world" I grinned, still trying to sound as innocent as possible causing Bolt to laugh. He brought his arm closer to himself, and since I was clinging to it, I followed. Nice and close.

I didn't even notice we had left the building and were outside until I heard a loud horn and looked up to see Penny's mom sitting in her minivan waving excitedly. Bolt pulled me over to it, and then opened the door in the same was Penny always did, helping me in. Once in the van I stared at the seats for a minute forgetting how they worked, but then saw the seatbelt and remembered, plopping myself into one of them. If felt so weird..

Penny's mom squealed and shouted "you guys look so amazing! And you look beautiful Mittens." It was a bit weird hearing Penny's mom say I looked beautiful, but given the circumstanced I shook it off and smiled back at her in appreciation.

Bolt spoke up, the first thing he said to Penny's mom was "Thanks for all those bones you gave me! I always wanted to thank you, but… I was kind of a dog." I smiled at Bolt, he was just so ridiculous. I'm sure if I could see his tail it would be wagging like crazy. "And everything else of course, you've been awesome ever since I moved in with you guys"

Penny's mom laughed at what Bolt had said, replying happily "No problem Bolt. After all, there are not many dogs that have traveled across the United States just to find their owner. And then save their life. You'll have to tell us the story sometime, all I know is I got a bunch of reports from people seeing you the next week in the mail."

I just smiled and rested my head over on Bolt's shoulder draping one of my arms over his chest to hug him lightly. "She's right you know. You're pretty amazing." I said into his ear. The rest of the ride was quite long and involved Penny and Rhino talking and laughing about pretty much everything. Rhino had started talking about our adventure, telling every little bit about him as if he was some hero but Bolt and I just let him have his fun. Penny's mom asked us a lot of questions about pretty much everything from what it was like living as an animal to what we wanted to do as humans. She didn't seem surprised at all that I was hugging Bolt, but probably since we'd been so close the last few days as Animals.

"We're home!" Penny said unexpectedly and I looked out the window of the vehicle to see our house. We got to the driveway and started pulling into it when Penny asked me "Hey Mittens, I already heard Rhino's story but what about you? Where did you live before you met Bolt? Did you run away like Rhino did?" I froze a little, my past home coming back to me in flashes and couldn't reply to her. That feeling came back, the feeling I got when Jessica left me in the alleys.

Bolt noticed me frozen and quickly replied for me saying "We met in an ally, mittens didn't really have a home and she ended up coming with me. Without her I never would have found Penny." Penny seemed content with this and turned around talking with Rhino again as I slowly un-stiffened and leaned back into Bolt. I didn't say anything, but he pulled me a little closer and whispered "Don't worry Mittens you'll never have to worry about that again. You're here now, with me, and we'll never leave you." he grabbed my hand as the van stopped and we followed Rhino and Penny out of the minivan. I grabbed his arm and glued myself to it, not wanting to feel separated for a bit.

The five of us entered the house and Penny looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh wow, It's already ten o'clock guys! I guess we should go to bed," She sighed a little sadly. "But we'll hang out tomorrow I promise! I wanna show you so many things."

"Right," Penny's mom joined in looking a little in thought. "As for sleeping arrangements, are you okay with sleeping on the couch in the living room Rhino? It'd be the same as always pretty much, just try to keep the T.V. volume down alright?"

Rhino nodded enthusiastically, replying "I'd love to. And I'll do my best to not wake you all with the T.V."

"Good." Penny's mom continued, turning To Bolt and I. "Bolt, Mittens, are you two okay with sleeping in the spare room? I'll lay down a cot and one of you can use the bed, but the house isn't that big so we don't have a room for each of you. I wasn't really expecting three more people living in my house so soon."

I looked up at Bolt who was smiling and laughing a bit, as he replied for us. "Yeah, of course that's fine with us. We hadn't even been expecting to need rooms until today, so I'm sure we'll be fine sharing one." I had an odd feeling in my gut as he finished, What's wrong with me? I've slept in the same room as Bolt pretty much since I met him. Why was I so nervous now? I wouldn't even be in the same bed as the former dog.

"Okay, well then it's time for bed everyone." Penny declared. "Good night, I'll see you all in the morning." Penny skipped off to her room after giving us all hugs, she seemed pretty thrilled that we could actually understand her and had been pretty giddy all day. But she must be tired, we all were.

"See you tomorrow guys." Shouted Rhino as he walked off to the living room and plopped onto the couch. He obviously wasn't going to bed yet; we all heard the T.V. turn on, and then the volume go down. I wonder how long he'll be up.

I looked up at Bolt a bit shyly, still feeling rather nervous but I tried to push it off. It was stupid, why should I be nervous. "Shall we?" I asked smiling and squeezed his hand a little. He nodded and began walking towards our room which was right by Penny's tugging me along beside him.

As we moved in Penny's mom was just finishing laying down the cot, and Bolt smiled saying "Mittens you take the bed, I'll take the cot. It looks a little bigger anyways so I'll fit on it better." Penny's mom smiled at us as she finished and said a quick goodnight before slipping out of the room and closing the door. Bolt walked to the cot, sitting down on it and turned to me. "This is nice, being humans. I have to say that I kinda like it. I even get my own bed now."

I nodded, moving to sit on the edge of my bed facing Bolt. "Yeah, it's different but nice. And we can talk to Penny, and do so much more now. But I think I'm going to head to bed Bolt I'm exhausted." He simply nodded and I walked to push the button on the wall that turns the lights off before maneuvering my way through the darkness to my bed. The single window in the room was the only thing providing light, from the moon. I got to my bed and moved under the blankets like Penny always did, loving how warm and comforting it was. Knowing Bolt was just a few feet away from where I was laying was nice too.

I closed my eyes contently, waiting for sleep to take me into its warm embrace. I waited, and waited. But it didn't come I didn't know how long it had been, it felt like hours but maybe it had just been a few minutes, and I could not seem to slip into my dreams. I was warm, comfortable, but at the same time I felt cold and alone. What was wrong, what was different? Was my mind not used to being a human yet? Do humans have to do something before they can fall asleep? My chest felt weird, like how it did a while ago when..

When Bolt came to comfort me. That's what I was missing, I was missing my big dog, my Bolt. Looking to the alarm clock on the dresser against the wall I read 1: 06. It really had been hours, just like it used to be before Bolt started comforting me. But he was probably asleep, it was stupid. And it felt different now that we were humans, like it wasn't quite as normal for us to sleep in the same bed. But I wanted him with me.. then his beautiful voice broke the silence, I thought for a second I had gone crazy and was hearing things. "Hey, Mitts?" He asked quietly. "Are you still awake?"

He was up! He wasn't asleep yet. "Yeah, I'm still awake Bolt" I replied quietly. "It's been a few hours but I just can't fall asleep.. I don't know why. Why are you still awake Bolt?" He took a second before talking again, but finally did.

"I can't sleep either Mittens, I don't know why. I mean I'm so comfy and relaxed but I just cant.. Hey Mitts?" He asked, finishing quietly. I nodded, even though he couldn't hear me and just waited for him to continue. "Could I maybe.. Mittens could I come and lay in bed with you? You seem to help me sleep, you make me feel better." I smiled, replying with a simple "yes" And waiting for him to come join me.

After a minute I felt the blankets lift as Bolt slipped in, and he moved close to me placing an arm across my body to hold me close. I wiggled closer though, holding my hands on his chest while sighing a little, I felt better instantly. We said no more, Bolt just wrapped his other arm under me to hold me, and we laid in silence. It was perfect, there would be nothing more I could ask for in the moment.

* * *

**Sorry it took a few days, my life's been crazy lately but I'm still thinking of you guys! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter it's my longest so far. Anyways please review or PM me! I'm really trying. I'll be adding some cool things in the next chapter so keep your eyes open for it!**

**Please review!**

**-mill-mill11 Out!**


	13. Difficulties and news

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, and the kind of short chapter but I decided I wanted to put some more animals-becoming-humans kind of stuff in, I hope you enjoy. Also, I did start to introduce the plot but it's kind of hidden. Let me know if you find it ;P Anyways, please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt or Road Runner. I really wish I did though, that would be sweet.**

* * *

Penny's P.O.V.

I was awoken by a loud noise in the living room, it sounded like a thud and even after trying to close my eyes again I couldn't. Sighing, I rolled over on my side to look over to the clock to check the time. 9:47. "Oh well, guess it's time to get up." I shifted off my bed and walked to the door, turned the knob and walked out to find the source of the noise. Rhino was sleeping in the living room, and that's where the noise came from. He must have tried something stupid, I haven't really taught my new friends how to be human yet. I walked a little faster, hoping that he hadn't hurt himself in any way; if he had I would fell horrible! I turned into the room finally, finding Rhino half covered by his blanket and one leg was still up on the couch; He'd fallen, but he was still passed out.

I couldn't help but giggle as I saw him lying there, his ears poked up as I did so and a couple seconds later he started to wiggle his nose like he'd done as a hamster. But as a human it just looked ridiculous and I couldn't help but let out another little laugh. At this he opened his eyes; I kept giggling as he took a moment to process what had happened looking around really confused. Finally he looked up at me and asked quietly "I'm on the floor, aren't I Penny?"

I smiled, replying "Yup, you're on the floor silly hamster" He glared at this, apparently not liking the fact that I had called him a hamster. He looked the same as he used to though, his little ears were poking up as I talked to him, to me he was still a hamster at heart.

"Hmmm." Rhino said sounding a little upset; he sat up and put a hand on top of his head rubbing it a little. "Well how'd that happen?" He looked genuinely confused, and I just laughed and moved to sit on the couch. Rhino got up and sat beside me, using his hands to stabilize himself but he still looked a little shaky and out of it. How late was he up last night? He looked really funny, still rubbing his head behind his ear; I guess that's where he hit the floor.

I smiled and patted his shoulder; saying a little sarcastically "It's okay Rhino, really. Everyone falls of a couch without waking up sometimes, it's completely normal." But I couldn't hide the sarcasm and Rhino turned, glaring at me. But it softened quickly as he let out a small chuckle laughing at himself a bit.

"Whatever you say Penny," Rhino sighed and picked up the remote. He clicked the on button and 'Road Runner' appeared on the screen. I actually used to like this show as a little girl; it was funny seeing the coyote lose all the time in the most ridiculous ways. The large slim bird was somehow out running a rocket with the coyote tied tightly to it. Rhino laughed as the rocket hit a large cliff right after Road Runner turned sharply out of the way, causing a little mushroom cloud on the screen.

After probably close to half an hour of just watching the coyote get squashed by boulders, blown up, and fall off extremely high cliffs without permanent harm I got up and began walking to the kitchen. "Man, I'm starving." I said talking to myself. Stopping at the door I turned my head back and asked "Do you want anything to eat Rhino?"

Rhino nodded his head not even averting his eyes from the T.V. for a second. Didn't he say he wanted to get out more when my dad asked him about the whole human thing? Yeah right, he'll still be the same old Rhino I always knew. The same lazy hamster; or lazy teenage boy.

As I walked into the kitchen I spotted my mom making something at the stove, working away as she always did to try and keep my happy. She could be silly sometimes, working so hard; didn't she know that I'd lover her no matter what? Even if she didn't make me breakfast every day. "What're you making mom? It smells good." I inhaled the smell of chocolate chips, and… Pancakes?

My mom turned to look at me and replied smiling "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes sweetie." I knew it! "I thought it would be a nice first breakfast for Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino. Especially Rhino, he seems to really want chocolate based on his sleep talking last night" He talks in his sleep too? I couldn't help but laugh a little. My mom smiled and turned back to the stove, flipping pancakes into the air before catching them back down on the pan.

"Yeah that sounds good mom; I'm sure they'll like that. But it looks like you're almost done; I'll go wake up Bolt and Mittens now!" I shouted running towards the spare bedroom. I can't wait to see Bolt and Mittens. They look so cool as humans, Bolt's tail and ears look so awesome on him but Mittens is just so pretty, they're a good pair. I got to the door to the spare bedroom and opened it, then walked in without turning on the light. I didn't want to blind them at ten in the morning. But then I got an awesome idea. And Bolt wouldn't mind, he and I used to play all the time and wrestle on the front lawn. I slowly crept in towards the cot, and crouched down ready to jump. And finally I did springing forward and landing on the cot expecting there to be a Bolt to scare and wake up.

But he wasn't there, was he already up? I frowned and stood up, walking over to the bed to put my hand down on Mittens' shoulder. But it wasn't hers, it was Bolt's! He shifted a bit, and finally turned over to me releasing Mittens from his arms and struggling to open his eyes. They were still fully clothed in their day clothes; did they not get their pjs? A quick peak to the dresses told me they didn't as the clothes were still folded neatly on top. Bolt hadn't opened his eyes yet but just let out a huge yawn as he moved to stretch his arms out. Finally the eyelids opened, and he smiled up ad me with his ears poking up. "Oh, hey there Penny" He said smugly.

"Uhm.. Hey" I said softly a little nervous. I mean I was used to seeing Bolt and Mittens all cuddly and stuff as animals and I expected them to be the same way as humans but it was a little weird.. I mean when they were animals I always thought nothing would come from it but.. Now that they're humans, are they dating?.. Do they actually like each other like that? I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought and said "My mom's making pancakes for us, with chocolate chips in them. They should be ready soon."

Bolt smiled, nodding slowly before Mittens began to move. She started to reach her arms out, looking for something and I watched curiously; her arms waved about seemingly randomly and I thought she was just having a dream until her hands reached what they were looking for. One rested on Bolts chest and the other on Bolt's arm, he was now staring at her curiously as well as she pulled herself close to him cuddling in close to his arm.

I started to giggle softly, I couldn't help myself but as I did so Mittens' cat ears poked up; wiggling a bit and I put my hand over my mouth. Did I wake her? Slowly the former cat's eyes opened and for a second she just stared at the arm she was clinging to. Then she slowly looked to her other hand that was resting on Bolt's chest, and then up to his eyes and her cheeks went red. "O- Oh, morning Bolt!" She stuttered, super embarrassed. Then she noticed my, looking up and her cheeks got even redder as she backed off of the boy. "M-Morning Penny!"

Bolt and I just smiled, then in unison said to her "Good morning Mittens"

Mittens stared at us, still a little red in the cheeks and seemingly really confused; but I can't blame her seeing as she woke up with me in the room. "Okay, that was a bit creepy guys…" Bolt and I just laughed a little as Mittens looked even more confused.

I laughed and told Mittens what I'd told Bolt. "My mom's making pancakes, so you guys should get up and have showers. Then we'll eat and can go play outside." Smiling I moved away from the bed and walked towards the door to leave. But I forgot something rather important.

Bolt and Mittens looked at me for a second before Mittens spoke up; asking rather confused "Shower?" I stared at them in disbelief for a minute, how could they not know what a shower was? Well I guess they did just turn human yesterday… and all they've known is baths which Mittens hates.. Maybe she won't hate them so much anymore?

I sighed and started turned back to the door. "Follow me guys, I'll show you." They both got up and followed after me; a little too enthusiastically. They probably thought a shower was a game to play or something, and Bolt's tail was going wild! Mittens was practically glued to Bolt; she wouldn't let him get a step ahead of her without freaking out and trying to match his pace which she seemed to have difficulties doing. "Rhino" I called as we passed the living room.

His ears shot up and he turned to face me. "Hmm?" He asked smiling.

"Follow us. I'm goona teach you guys how to use the shower." Rhino clicked the T.V. off and jumped behind me as we got to the bathroom the former hamster asked "What's a shower Penny?"

"Well, you guys all know what a bath is right?" I asked walking into the small room. They all followed and nodded. Mittens winced a bit. "Well a shower is like a bath, but a lot faster. Most people have showers in the morning to stay clean." I looked up to make sure they all understood. They seemed to be following me

Bolt nodded then asked "So, what do we do?" tilting his head to the side a little bit.

I sighed once again, I couldn't believe I was really teaching them this; and pointed up at the shower head. "When you turn the water on, it'll come out of here. You stand in the water under it and well, you get clean." I tried to explain, feeling kinda awkward. They nodded, and this time it was Rhino's turn to ask a question.

"So how do we turn it on?" He looked confused. Is there a switch on it or something?" Rhino was now examining the shower head for a switch, but got pretty frustrated fast.

I laughed and he turned his attention back to me. "Nope," I started, smiling. "You have to turn these." I said pointing down at the two knobs. "The left is hot, and right is cold. Just turn the knobs to turn it on." The three looked at me trying to understand. "Here, watch." I said and bent down, turning the left knob forcing water out of the shower head. "See?" Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino looked at the flowing water in amazement. They nodded and I continued. "So then you just step into the shower and wash." I finished, bending again to turn the tap off. "Oh, but make sure you open up the curtain and put it into the tub so no water gets out." I did so and the three nodded.

"I want to go first!" Shouted a happy Bolt; his tail going crazy and his ears poking up ecstatically. "That looks really fun!" I nodded as Mittens and Rhino began leaving the bathroom. Rhino was talking about going second of something, arguing that he was more be-awesome and deserved to go next. I'll never understand him. I turned to Bolt, saying "Don't make it too hot. It'll hurt if you do." Bolt nodded and started striping; causing me to instantly leave closing the door as fast as I could. He still doesn't understand how humans act, he thinks it's normal to do that.

'Where'd Mittens and Rhino go?' I thought to myself but was quickly given an answer by the T.V. turning on in the living room and I smiled. They seemed to be enjoying being humans with me. I started stepping towards the living room to go join the two on the couch when my phone rang in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out to look at the caller I.D. 'Dad' It read and I smiled a little wider. I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear asking "Hey dad, what's up?"

He sounded pretty chipper as he replied, saying "Penny! I found those names I was looking for, of the other two who used the machine? The young lady and her pet?" I smiled, waiting patiently knowing my dad would just continue. Bolt Mittens and Rhino would like to know this probably. "The cat was a Bombay breed, fully black with nice soft fur but was turned into a young man probably the same age as Bolt and Mittens, maybe a little bit older. His name was Drystan. And then the owner, her name was Jessica. also, I'll be over soon to drop off some new clothes for your friends."

Jessica, why did that name sound so familiar to me? "Cool, thanks dad I'll go tell everyone!" We talked for another minute and said our goodbyes as I turned to walk back to the living room. Jessica.. wait! That was the name of the girl from the camera shop, was it? There was no way that it could be the same one. Was there?

* * *

**A/N: Did ya enjoy? I hope so! Hopefully another chapter up in the next few days but I'm just really busy I'm sorry. I don't want to disappoint you guys. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm working on trying to give you what you want and putting the reviews into effect! Anyways, I might start the next chapter tonight so wish me luck! Again, let me know if you get my plan for the plot :3**

**-mill-mill11 out!**


	14. trying to adapt

**A/N: Hello all :) It's nice to be back after a long haitus working on FFaC! Here's my first new chapter but I'm already working on the next so it should be up pretty quick! But listen, this is IMPORTANT! I want art for my stories, but I CANT draw, it suck at it. If you can draw please let me know, I'll give you the full credit for andthing you draw for me! Just PM me and I'll tell you what I want :) thanks**

**Also! Izee that I have some Canadian viewers, where ya from? Anyone from Alberta?**

**Me typing: I knew exactly where Mittens was.**

**Spell check: I knew exactly where a Mitten was. Haha…**

* * *

**Bolt's POV**

Showering was maybe the most annoying and difficult thing that I had ever done; blowing up planes? Easy. Flipping over massive cars with a simple head-but? Easy. But getting the stupid shower to work for me? An unrelenting task that made me want to give up after only a few short minutes. First I had turned the water on too hot but I didn't test it with my pa- hand; so I jumped into the scalding shower expecting the temperature to be perfect like when Penny ran baths for me. Ouch. And then it was too cold, that wasn't very pleasant either and so much worse without my fur to at least keep me a little warmer. I wonder why people don't have fur, it's so useful! Why would they choose to get rid of it?

Eventually when I _finally_ got the water to the right temperature and started to relax a bit I lowered my guard. I slipped and fell pretty hard, not expecting the floor to be so slippery! I guess the pads of my paws always kept me from falling when Penny gave us baths. This happened not once, not twice, but SIX times! Hitting my head at least two or three of the six; I honestly couldn't remember exactly how many times. All I knew was my head was throbbing and I let out a long sigh as I reached for the taps to turn them off quickly. I finally got out, rubbing my head and noticed a new pile of clothes sitting on the counter with a note on top. Penny had been here to give me clothes? She could'a at least said hi to me. I picked up the note and began to read.

* * *

Bolt,

My dad dropped by with some new clothes for you. There's also a big pile in the spare room. Make sure that whenever you have a shower you change clothes; if you don't you'll not be doing much by showering. So Yeah, change into these and come out. Rhino's begging to try the shower out.

~Penny~

* * *

I quickly dried myself off with the towel hanging by the shower, then looked down at my clothes determined to do better this time. Sadly I didn't come close, I got the holes on my shirt confused at least two or three times and put my pants on backwards before I finally figured it out. Zipper goes in front. Good to know. After I was finished changing I looked at myself in the mirror; I was wearing blue jeans again but this time I had a dark-blue shirt that seemed kinda tight –that didn't help with getting it on-. I picked up the pile of my old clothes and moved outside smiling, it was nice being able to change my look every day. And my ears were still poking up, while my tail poked out a little hole near the beltline of my pants I guess we couldn't really go out like this though, people might freak out.

I felt refreshed, the wind felt nice on my warm skin and I couldn't help but smile; but as I worked to turn the handle on the door and stepped out, Rhino was… waiting. He was sitting on the floor across the hall and as I made eye contact his eyes shot up and he sprung to his feet. Or… He tried to at least. He got onto his feet and landed flat but I guess the boy still hadn't really gotten the hang of it and fell right back down hitting the wall with his noggin. "Oww" Rhino moaned and rubbed his head as he got up, more slowly and carefully this time. "That hurt Bolt,"

I laughed as I walked past Rhino towards the living room knowing he'd be fine. He'd been through much worse on our travels multiple times, a little head bonk would barely phase him. "What's wrong?" I asked him a little playfully feeling like teasing the younger boy. "Miss you're ball Rhino?" He always loved that ball, I can imagine why though it would make even the roughest or hottest terrain much easier on the paws. And snow wouldn't even matter; you wouldn't feel it or get wet.

Rhino glared at me and replied "At least I only fell once." I guess he heard me fall in the shower.. I wonder if he'll be better with the shower than I was. This thought was followed by a thump from behind the door and some moaning; I couldn't help but chuckle a little and accidentally bumped into someone while turning around. I stepped back to see Penny looking down at the dirty clothes I was holding in my hands, and then turned her gaze back up to me. "Here, give me that Bolt." Penny said smiling and extended her arms. It sounded like the same tone she had used when telling me to fetch or roll over but I didn't care, I kind of liked it. I loved being a dog, and I wouldn't want to lose all of that. "I'll wash them for you." She continued smiling.

I nodded and handed over the pile of dirty clothes to penny, I had no idea what else to do with them so I surrendered them without question. "Thanks penny." I said happily, glad I didn't have to carry them around confused. I wonder how she washes them.. In the shower maybe? I got a little lost in thought until Penny took me out of it asking "No problem. Oh, hey are you alright Bolt?" She had a look of concern in her eyes, it was weird and I was just confused, nodding in response wanting to know why I wouldn't be okay. Had something happened that I didn't know about? Was something wrong with Mittens? I started to freak out a little, but Penny put that to rest as she giggled.

She had a new look in her eyes, like she was getting ready to taunt me and a little grin grew across the girls face. "Well, we were just worried for you. Rhino too but he would never admit it." The shower started in the background, followed by a little squeak. I wonder if the water was too hot or too cold. Penny continued, adding "It just sounded really painful after the sixth time we heard you fall in the shower." Penny smiled smugly knowing that I was embarrassed. I'd forgotten about it but now the dull pain was coming back as Penny turned to move down the hall with my clothes cradled in her arms. "I think Mittens was worried too." She finished before leaving.

I sighed and moved a hand to me head, it felt a little swollen but nothing I couldn't handle. At least I wasn't bleeding; I hated that. And I was so confused when Mittens first told me what blood was. I'd never seen it before, and it scared me a little. I wandered over to the living room where Mittens was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon like Rhino always did. Uh-oh, I hope Rhino hadn't gotten her to like those too. I wouldn't want Mittens sitting on the couch all day when I wanted to go outside and play!

She hadn't noticed me yet, so I sneaked over by the couch, her back facing me. As I stepped closer the girl's cat ears poked up and I froze but apparently they either had a mind of their own or she didn't even notice with the cartoons on, as she didn't react to the sound at all. I grinned widely, and jumped up into the air plopping myself down on the couch beside the former cat; making her jump up and scream, ending up in a little ball on the far cushion. "Hey Mittens." I chuckled quietly and she glared daggers at me with her big green eyes. Maybe I shouldn't of done that..

But the sharp daggers soon melted away into a soft and worried look. "Hey, are you okay Bolt?.." Mittens began, moving back a little closer to me. "That shower sounded like it hurt.. After the sixth time we heard you fall I was almost wincing, is it really that dangerous? And are you okay?"Mittens eyes were wide and it looked like she might actually cry a little. So cute!

A great thought popped into my head, and I began my little show. Sighing with exaggeration I leaned close to the former cat and rested my head softly on her shoulder, wincing a little as my head made contact. "Yeah, it hurt a lot Mittens" I said sounding as hurt as I could. Mittens looked only more concerned, as her eyes widened and I had to hold myself back from laughing. "In fact, it hurt so much that I don't think I'll be able to survive any longer. I think I'm just goona fade out of existence." I turned my head to look up at Mittens; the daggers were back, and I quickly received a punch to my arm as Mittens figured out I was just playing with her feeling.

Soon the daggers faded away once again though as Mittens put one of her hands on my head and felt the bumps from the shower. Then the former cat did something strange, she moved her head close to mine and placed her soft lips where the bump was; she didn't lick like we did when we were animals but simply placed her lips on my head making a little 'mwa' sound. I was confused, it was weird. But it felt kind of good; I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it. I turned my eyes back up and saw that Mittens looked a little scared as she whispered "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that Bolt."

But something came over me, and I moved my face a little closer to Mittens', our eyes looking straight into each other's. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek and desperately wanted to be closer to her. I wanted to feel her lips again but this time with my own. I leaned even closer, and saw that mittens began to close her eyes, I followed and everything turned black but I knew exactly where my Mittens was. I moved a hand to her soft neck, and began to lean in further wanting to touch but suddenly we heard a voice from behind me.

"Eww, That's gross guys!" Came Rhino's voice and we snapped our eyes open turning to the younger boy. He was staring at us wide eyed looking a little scared. "You were about to kiss!" he yelled and something in my mind clicked. That sounded right, kiss. It sounded like I'd heard the word before and suddenly I wanted to kiss Mittens so much more. Knowing that it wasn't some weird thing that only we were about to do. Mittens and I didn't say anything, just stared back at Rhino. He was wearing some blue jeans and a long sleeved brown shirt; they looked good on him. "Well.. I'm done my shower now so.. You're up cat." Mittens quickly nodded and stood up; I couldn't help but notice the red blush playing its way across her soft cheeks.

Mittens looked down at me and smiled saying. "I'll be back in a couple minutes, okay?" But then leaned in a little closer practically pressing her soft lips against my ears and whispering "Maybe we'll try that kiss again later" And then before I could react she had left; I was a little frozen on the couch until Rhino plopped himself down beside me grinning. "You almost kissed her Bolt! What was it like!" I couldn't reply for a second, but then turned to the boy with his ears wiggling a little and smiled. I placed a hand on his head, patting it a bit.

"It felt.. right. I don't know how else to explain it buddy." As I said buddy Rhino grinned and started bouncing a little, he was still as crazy as ever and he still treated me like his hero. I wonder what would happen if I said I wanted him to help my fight against evil and the green eyed man? It would probably not end well. He was still bouncing a bit, and I asked him happily "So how did you like the shower?" I asked. "I hate it. But I think that's just because I suck at using it." My hand non-voluntarily moved to the bump on my head.

Rhino chuckled and replied. "Yeah, you do suck at it!" At which I punched him lightly in the shoulder but it didn't crack his grin. "I liked it. After a minute I got it to just the right temperature and it felt really nice. I could show you next time!" His smile continued to grin, looking up at me a little mischievously. "So," He began nudging my side with his elbow. "you and Mittens, huh? Even though you're humans now? Although I guess that makes is easier.." Rhino smirked as he got a little closer to my face leaving me with no route to escape to.

I was in shock that Rhino would bring it up so nonchalantly and it took me a minute to reply. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I blushed, and finally said "Yeah.. I mean I don't know exactly what's happening, I don't think either of us do but it just feels good.. Having her close." Rhino nodded slowly, it seemed like he was deep in thought. I just sat there for a minute until finally asking. "So… You're okay with it?"

Rhino nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I am. You might be human, but you're still the bestest, most AWESOMEIST person in the whole entire WORLD!" Rhino threw his arms up as he shouted, I felt relieved that he didn't care about Mittens and I. "So no matter what you do I'd never doubt you. You're the one who got me out of that trailer after all. If you hadn't come I'd probably still be rolling back and forth on the remote to change the channel!"

"Rhino…" I tried to stop him. That didn't work.

"Just look at me now! I'm a human! I can talk to people, eat junk food, I'm still watching T.V., but that's not the point!" He calmed down for a minute before continuing. "Without you… I'd never had escaped. I owe my life to you Bolt. And Mittens too." Rhino finished quietly and seemed to lose himself in thought again. I just smiled and though back to when I found the little guy.

* * *

_Flash back._

_Rhino was standing on the ground in front of Mittens and I, the little hamster was like a wizard! He knew all about me, and my adventures. When I told him that I was on my was to rescue my find my person Rhino instantly perked up."Bolt!" He said enthusiastically making his was a little closer to me. "I can be a voluble addition to your team…" He was getting pretty intense now, his whole body supporting his words._

_I tried to hide a grin, I wanted to look fierce as I interviewed my possible new teammate. "I'm listening," I said watching the hamster closely. His little feet could barely stay still and I could tell he was eager to join me._

_"I'm lightning quick!" He started, moving his hands in front of himself as if he were running. "I have razor sharp reflexes. Wha" Rhino screamed and stroke a pose. "And I'm a master of stealth" He laughed loudly and confidently which caused me to smile a bit. I liked his attitude. The hamster leaned in a little as if to try and hide his words from Mittens and added "Plus, I'll keep the cat in check" pointing over at said cat. Mittens rolled her eyes but maybe it would be good having another set of eyes on her._

_I moved a little close to Rhino's ball and bent down to get on the same level as the little guy. "The road'll be rough." I said trying to test hi. I could only have the strongest of companions. Rhino simply spread his arm out and replied calmly "I have a ball."_

_Good answer. I continued, crouching a little closer to him. "There's no turning back!" Rhino grinned widely and again replied calmly but confidently "Guess I'll have too 'roll' with the punches!" Rhino motioned as if he were surfing in his ball._

_"Easy won't be part of the equation…" I inched even a little bit closer almost pressing my head against the ball containing Rhino. He yell back "Promise!"_

_I nodded and backed up a little continuing "I gotta warn ya, we're going into the belly of the beast- danger at every turn." Rhino moved to the edge of his ball to get closer and retorted. "I eat danger for breakfast!"_

_"You hungry?" I yelled at him getting a little bit of a shiver down my back. I was getting worked up and excited to have Rhino as part of the team! He cracked his neck pretty loudly and smiled back. "Starving"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

I sighed as I thought back about the adventure Rhino Mittens and I had been on. It was actually pretty fun; we had some exciting and crazy times together! I turned to slowly Rhino and spoke. "Maybe I did save you a couple times buddy but without you Penny would be dead. You kept the door open for me to slide under when I had to get into the fire." I smiled, thinking back on that. Rhino had been fearless, ready to sacrifice himself just so I could get through! Although it's a good thing Mittens grabbed him and pulled him out of the ball.

Rhino looked as if he'd had a heart attack. He was as still as a statue. "Do my ears deceive me?" He said quietly. "Did my hero Bolt just praise me! Ahh!" Rhino fell back onto the couch, and for a minute dind't move at all. I wasn't even sure he was breathing. I leaned over to check on him, His eyes were shut and he had a big grin stretching across his face. Did Rhino really just faint?

"Bolt!" I snapped my head around to look at Penny who was smiling brightly. Her smiles always made me happy and I couldn't help but smile back as I waited for her to continue. "I just spoke with my dad a little bit ago; he gave me the names of the other two who tested the machine before us!" Now this caught my interest and I focused just on Penny. I'm sure Rhino would be fine. "My dad says that the owner's name was Jessica and her cat's name is Drystan"

I nodded slowly, letting it sink in. Why did that name sound familiar?.. Not the cat, but the owner, Jessica.. "Thanks Penny! I'll tell Mittens when she gets out of the shower. Do girls always take this long?" It felt like Mittens had been in there forever! Although I hadn't heard and thuds so I guess she was doing alright. I was tempted to check on her but I'm sure the cat could handle herself.

Penny smiled back and continued on her previous statement adding "Yeah, I was thinking of maybe getting in touch with them to hang out sometime. They live close by apparently so maybe you could all be friends!" I nodded again and opened my mouth to reply but Penny's phone went off and I knew she had to answer it. She frowned a bit and mouthed out the word 'Sorry' as she clicked the talk button and walked away.

I could hear a little bit of the conversation but was confused as Penny talked on the phone. "Oh! Hey Jim! You're daughter liked the photo? I'm glad!" Penny seemed happy to be talking to whomever it was, but what photo was she talking about? "Oh you would like some more?... Uhm.. Sure, I'll see what I can do!" There was a little pause, and Penny seemed nervous about something. "Yeah, okay I'll see you soon Jim! Bye!" Penny finally hung up the phone and walked back, laughing a little bit.

"Something wrong Penny?" I asked curiously. She shook her head still laughing and replied "No nothing's wrong but.. I don't know how I'm supposed to take a picture of you guys as animals now that you're humans! The camera man Jim was wondering if he could have some more and if his daughter could see you guys.."

* * *

**A/N So there it is :) more to come shortly my friends, and again if anyone could draw some stuff for me I'd really appreciate it! Thank you all! please review so I know how I did, and also I pretty much have the story planned out but let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in it! I may add it in! so please review!**

**-mill-mill11**


End file.
